


City of Traded Souls

by KaryKu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKu/pseuds/KaryKu
Summary: [Long Fiction | Jace!centric | Jace & Alec (bromance) | What-if? di "Città delle Anime Perdute"]Ci troviamo verso la fine di Città di Anime Perdute e qualcosa di sostanziale cambia, durante la battaglia fra Shadowhunters e Ottenebrati: Alec viene ucciso da Sebastian, sotto lo sguardo impassibile di un Jace schiavo della volontà di quest'ultimo.Sei mesi dopo, Jace è finalmente libero dal condizionamento di Sebastian, ma non è più se stesso. Devastato dai sensi di colpa e dal dolore per la perdita del suo parabatai , è ossessionato dall’idea di riportare in vita Alec.Troverà un modo: una strada che nessuno ha mai nemmeno pensato di intraprendere e che probabilmente gli costerà la vita. Un viaggio che rischia di scardinare l’equilibrio dei Regni Celesti – dove vivono gli angeli e le anime di chi non c'è più.Ma quando Jace Herondale vuole qualcosa nemmeno Raziel in persona può impedirgli di ottenerla. Soprattutto se quel qualcosa è la vita di suo fratello.





	1. Prologue;

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa. Questa storia è una what-if e si sviluppa a partire di Città delle Anime Perdute. Incomincia durante il combattimento fra Shadowhunters e Ottenebrati, durante la quale Clary vuole usare la spada di Michele per dividere Sebastian e Jace. Le parti in corsivo sono tratte direttamente da quella scena del libro.

 

__

_ « _ _ Perché son caduti gli eroi _

_ in mezzo alla battaglia? _

_ Giònata _ _ , per la tua morte sento dolore, _

_ l'angoscia mi stringe per te, _

_ fratello mio Giònata! _

_ Tu mi eri molto caro; _

_ la tua amicizia era per me preziosa _

_ più che amore di donna. _

_ Perché son caduti gli eroi, _

_ son periti quei fulmini di guerra?» _

__

Davide - **_Antico Testamento_** _.  2 Samuele 1, 25-27_

****

** City of Traded Souls **

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/io6ou1819/)  
  
 

****

** Prologue ** ** ; **

« Aveva le mani coperte di sangue misto a pioggia, la stessa pioggia che lavava il sangue dal petto, rivelando la runa mentre cominciava a scolorirsi da nera ad argentea, trasformando tutto ciò che aveva senso nella sua vita in nonsenso. _Jem_ _era Morto_. »

Will Herondale – **Le Origini, La Principessa.** _Cassandra Clare_

****

** Irlanda, The Burren – Il Settimo Sito Sacro **

La battaglia infuriava, macchiando di sangue il terreno brullo del Burren.

Figure nere e rosse cozzavano le une contro le altre, brandendo spadoni, colpendo per uccidere. 

Guerrieri feriti continuavano a cadere a terra. Clary provò una fitta di dolore, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui tanti Shadowhunter in nero riversi sul terreno. 

Continuò a correre, la Gloriosa che le ardeva in mano. Un fischio tagliò l’aria, accompagnando una freccia dritta al cuore di un oscuro di fianco a lei.  Clary promise a se stessa che, se mai fossero usciti vivi da quello scontro, si sarebbe complimentata con Alec per la precisione e l’efficienza dei suoi tiri.

_ Con lo sguardo scrutò disperatamente la folla in cerca di Sebastian. Non lo vedeva, ma sapeva che era dietro l’assembramento compatto di Shadowhunters oscuri attraverso cui si era dovuta fare largo a pugni. Stringendo la spada, si avvicinò al gruppo, ma trovò la strada sbarrata. _

_ Da Jace.  _

“Clary.” 

La ragazza slittò all’indietro, rabbia e urgenza a contendersi il suo volto.

_ La spada divampava, scivolosa nella sua presa. _

_ “Jace. Togliti di mezzo.” _

Il ragazzo si mosse verso di lei, con la stessa cautela di chi si trova davanti un animale recalcitrante.  _I suoi occhi d’oro erano inespressivi, impenetrabili._ Il suo viso era livido e sporco di sangue.

_ “Dammi quella spada, Clary.” _

_ “No.” _

Clary arretrò ancora,  rinsaldando la presa sull’arma. _La Gloriosa illuminò lo spazio che stavano occupando, l’erba calpestata e sporca di sangue attorno a Clary, Jace che si muoveva verso di lei. _

_ “Jace. Posso separarti da Sebastian. Posso ucciderlo senza fare del male a te…” _

_ “Ucciderlo?” _

Il viso di Jace si contrasse. 

_ “Sei impazzita?” _

Qualcuno si mosse dietro di loro. Clary ne percepì la presenza ancor prima di vederlo. Aveva i capelli castani arruffati dal sudore e un’espressione nuova, decisa e concentrata: Simon fissava Jace con i canini scoperti, pronto ad attaccare alla prima mossa falsa del ragazzo.

Jace lo ignorò.  

“Dammi la spada” ripeté, rivolto a Clary.

_  Aveva la mano tesa, il mento sollevato, e parlava con fare imperioso.  _

_ “Dammela, Clary.” **[1]** _

Clary alzò la Gloriosa, sostenendone il peso con una mano sola, e si preparò a colpire.

Qualcuno la travolse, scontrandosi contro le sue braccia. 

Qualcuno di rapido e inaspettato, ma forte, come un colpo di freccia.

Il controllo sfuggì dalle dita di Clary e la Gloriosa scivolò dalla sua presa, per finire tra le mani ferme e affusolate di un ragazzo. 

Si voltò e Jace fece lo stesso, lo sguardo rapace di un predatore che insegue la preda. 

Lo individuarono subito, nonostante ormai si stesse già facendo largo oltre la calca di Ottenebrati, lo sguardo intriso di una decisione marcata:  la persona che le aveva sfilato la Gloriosa dalle mani di Clary era Alec.

Jace scattò in avanti per seguirlo.

“Jace, no!”

La ragazza gli corse dietro, aguzzando lo sguardo per non perdere Alec di vista. Lo vedeva a stento, accerchiato da un gruppo di cacciatori che gli facevano da scudo contro gli Ottenebrati. Cercava di raggiungere un punto preciso, al di là della calca. Correva verso una macchia bianca e rossa, un puntino niveo simile a un fiocco di neve caduto in una pozza di sangue: Sebastian.

Alec era appena riuscito a liberarsi dalla presa di un Ottenebrato, quando Jace gli saltò alle spalle, buttandolo a terra. 

La Gloriosa gli scivolò di mano.

Alec fece del suo meglio per riprendersela, scrollandosi l’amico di dosso.

Jace gli sferrò un pugno nel petto, mentre con la mano libera tentava di appropriarsi della spada.

Alec, i denti digrignati per lo sforzo, ne approfittò per scattare in avanti, colpendolo con una testata.

La sorpresa destabilizzò Jace per un istante e il ragazzo lo lasciò andare.

Alec rotolò di lato e allungò il braccio fino a impugnare l’elsa della Gloriosa, la sofferenza del suo sguardo riflessa nel baluginio della lama.

“Jace!” gridò, echeggiando la voce di Clary, che lo stava chiamando a sua volta.

Jace aveva sguainato la sua spada e adesso avanzava in direzione di Alec. Affondò contro il suo braccio, ma Alec riuscì a parare il colpo: la Gloriosa si accese come fuoco, nel momento in cui le due lame cozzarono.

“Jace, sono io!”

Alec si abbassò per sfuggire a un secondo affondo, questa volta indirizzato alla gola. Anche a quella distanza Clary riusciva a distinguere  l’orrore e la sofferenza  nello sguardo di Alec ogni volta che Jace spingeva la spada su di lui: senza esitazione, senza rimorso. Mirando ad uccidere.

La ragazza scattò in avanti, decisa a mettersi in mezzo.  Se Jace avesse fatto del male ad Alec avrebbe vissuto nel tormento, straziato dal senso di colpa, e non poteva permetterlo. 

“Alec, dammela, dammi la spada!” 

Cercò di separarli, ma Jace la spinse da parte. 

Avanzò di nuovo per colpire Alec e questa volta il _parabatai_ non riuscì ad evitare l’affondo: la lama gli penetrò nel fianco e, quando  Jace la tirò fuori con uno strattone, il ragazzo sussultò, cadendo in ginocchio di fronte a lui. 

Clary gridò.

Alec si premette una mano contro la ferita, per bloccare la fuoriuscita del sangue. Aveva l’aria stanca, incredula, stordita. Come se il suo stesso braccio gli si fosse rivoltato contro per ferirlo.

Lo sguardo di Jace, al contrario, era impenetrabile. Aveva il capo inclinato di lato, come se lo stesse studiando. Come se si stesse sforzando di ricordare qualcosa: quel legame che li univa e che non sentiva più. 

Clary approfittò di quel momento per separarli, mettendosi fra loro.

 “Jace, ti prego!” lo implorò.

Alec, dietro di lei, stava cercando di rimettersi in piedi.

“Non ti perdoneresti mai se gli facessi del male.”

Jace sembrò studiare le sue parole;  dal suo sguardo continuava a non trapelare alcuna emozione.

“Gli ho già fatto del male” rispose atono, la lama sporca di sangue a proiettare ombre rossastre sulla sua pelle. “E pensa un po’? Mi sono perdonato. E comunque non lo ucciderò, se mi darà la spada.”

Cercò di scansare Clary, ma la ragazza si aggrappò a lui, piantandogli le unghie nella carne.

“Tu lo ami” replicò, lottando per trattenerlo. “Lo ami come ami Izzy… Come amavi Max! Possibile che questo non significhi più niente, per te?”

“Dammi la spada, Alec.”

Jace era insolitamente pallido, come se lo scontro con lei e Alec gli avesse prosciugato ogni energia.

Era bello come sempre, pensò Clary. Eppure, in quel momento più che mai, le risultò lampante la differenza fra il vero Jace e quello che aveva di fronte: un Jace completamente soggiogato alla volontà di Sebastian, proprio come gli Ottenebrati che li circondavano.

“Oppure muori. A te la scelta.”

Alexander si era rialzato in piedi, la Gloriosa nuovamente in pugno.

Il suo volto pallido, inumidito dal sudore e da qualcos’altro, scivolato giù dagli occhi, era una maschera di dolore e fragilità. 

Respirava a fatica, una mano rossa di sangue a premere sulla ferita e l’altra ben avvolta intorno all’elsa della Gloriosa. Non l’avrebbe lasciata: Clary lo capì nel momento in cui, guardandolo negli occhi, vi vide dentro il fuoco: le stesse fiamme di determinazione che avevano danzato così tante volte nello sguardo fiero di Jace.

Le stesse fiamme all’interno delle quali era stato plasmato il suo cognome.

Alec non avrebbe mai accettato di perdere l’unica arma in grado di restituire Jace alla sua vita. 

Non per lui e Clary o per Izzy e i suoi genitori: ma per lo stesso Jace.

“ _Non insistere con me perché ti abbandoni e torni indietro senza di te”_ mormorò all’improvviso, le fiamme della decisione a inombrare il dolore dei suoi occhi chiari.   _“Perché dove andrai tu andrò anch'io. Dove morirai tu, morirò anch'io e vi sarò sepolto. L’Angelo mi faccia questo e anche di peggio, se altra cosa che la morte mi separerà da te._ ”[2]

Jace scosse la testa, la spada ancora tesa e puntata al petto di Alec. Il suo volto aveva smesso di essere la maschera impassibile di poco prima. Clary lesse nei suoi occhi qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che tuttavia non la rincuorò come aveva sperato. 

C’era rabbia, in quello sguardo: solo rabbia. Tizzoni ardenti di rancore a scurirgli le iridi. 

“Allora ti sei deciso…” osservò ancora Jace, facendo un passo verso di lui. “… Hai scelto la morte.”

Alec scosse la testa, il respiro sempre più irregolare, le mani tremanti sotto il peso della spada per via della ferita e del sangue perso.

“ _Non voglio vivere se non combattiamo dalla stessa parte_ ”[3] replicò, lo sguardo illuminato da un lieve bagliore di speranza. “Guardami, Jace” lo pregò un’ultima volta, gli occhi azzurri che spiccavano in quel volto spaventosamente pallido.  “Sono tuo fratello: il tuo _parabatai_.”

“Errore.”

Una voce fredda, innaturale, eppure fin troppo familiare, coprì la risposta di Jace.

Sebastian era sgusciato alle loro spalle, confondendosi con il rosso degli altri Ottenebrati; repentino e silenzioso come un Fratello Silente. Come il serpente che si muove sulla sabbia, la stessa creatura che macchiò Abramo ed Eva del peccato, e letale come il suo veleno.

“Sono io suo fratello.”

Un sorriso aguzzo, trionfante, modellò le labbra di Sebastian.

Accadde tutto così in fretta che Clary riuscì a scorgere solo  il guizzo luminoso di una lama e gli occhi di Alec che si sgranavano, limpidi e sorpresi, come quelli di un bambino.

Sebastian calò la spada su Alec con un  movimento fluido del braccio, una maschera di odio ad annerirgli completamente gli occhi.

La lama squarciò il petto del ragazzo e lo trafisse da parte a parte, all’altezza del cuore.

Un grido acuto penetrò la notte e Clary trasalì quando si accorse che a urlare era stata lei.

Si portò le mani alla bocca, il tremore violento a percuotere le gambe, rovesciandola a terra. Il suo grido aveva attirato l’attenzione dei combattenti e, nel giro di pochi istanti, si fuse ad altre urla, altrettanto strazianti, altrettanto pregne di dolore.

Nel frattempo Sebastian rideva –  un riso sguaiato e crudele, malcelato dagli strilli laceranti di Isabelle, di Maryse…. Di Magnus.

Il rosso delle tenute degli Ottenebrati le danzava attorno, quasi a schernire le fiammelle che davano il nome ai Lightwood. 

E poi la vista di Clary si offuscò.  L’ultima cosa che sentì, prima di perdere conoscenza **,** fu l’ennesimo grido.

Un urlo maschile, carico di orrore: l’urlo di Sebastian.

 

*

Jace crollò a terra quasi nello stesso momento in cui lo fece Alec.

_ Un dolore acuto, lancinante, gli trafisse il petto. Fu come essere stato colpito da una freccia. Una  _ Una morsa opprimente, simile a una corda allacciata intorno al suo petto, lo stringeva a punto tale da soffocargli il cuore _. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che all’aria, a far entrare l’aria nei polmoni per respirare._

_ La corda si spezzò. _

Qualcosa di secco, come uno schiocco di frusta, lo colpì allo sterno, rubandogli il fiato.

Una volta, Alec gli aveva parlato di una sensazione del genere: gli aveva detto di aver percepito il momento in cui era morto, di essersi sentito come se stesse cadendo nel vuoto, senza più appigli a cui aggrapparsi.

Per un istante, la vista di Jace venne offuscata da un lampo. Si piegò sulle ginocchia, lo stomaco contratto dal bisogno di vomitare.

Qualcosa di umido gli percorse le clavicole: sangue. 

_ Con le mani bagnate afferrò i lembi della camicia e la aprì strappandola. Nella luce fioca, vide che la runaparabatai stava sanguinando. **[4]** _

La corda si recise del tutto. Jace si sbilanciò all’indietro.

Il suo sguardo si posò sul viso pallido di Alec, sul suo corpo immobile. Gli occhi azzurri ancora aperti, eppure spenti. Non più limpidi, non più vivi. 

Non più.

_ Ma cosa te ne importa? _

La runa di Lilith pulsava frenetica, in contrasto a quella _parabatai_ , che stava incominciando a sbiadire. Le sue due nature stavano combattendo al suo interno per dominarlo, per zittirsi a vicenda.

Rumori affilati gli penetrarono la testa – la risata di Sebastian, le grida di Clary, di Izzy.

Jace non riusciva a condividere nessuna di quelle emozioni. Si sentiva vuoto, stordito, intrappolato sul ciglio di un burrone.

Si teneva aggrappato a un filo tenue, l’ultimo brandello sfilacciato di corda rimasto a sostenerlo.

E poi, con uno schiocco secco, anche l’ultimo filo si strappò. Il suo corpo vibrò con violenza, poi tutto finì.

_ Alec era morto. _

Jace incominciò a cadere nel vuoto.

 

  


* * *

[1] _Da “Città delle Anime Perdute”, capitolo 21._

**_ [2] _ ** _ Le parole recitate da Alec sono tratte dal giuramento  Parabatai. _

**_ [3] _ ** _ Riferimento alla frase pronunciata da  Jace ad Alec nell’episodio 1x09 della serie TV: “I don’t want to be alive if we’re on different sides, Alec.” _

[4] _Le frasi in corsivo sono tratte da “ Shadowunters – Le origini, La Principessa”._


	2. [1] All the Stories are True;

**1 | All the Stories are True;**

«Non so come stare al mondo come Cacciatore, senza Will. Non credo neppure di volerlo. Sono ancora un  _parabatai_ , ma la mia altra metà non c’è più. Non mi sentirei mai completo.»

Jem Carstairs - **Le Origini, La Principessa.** _Cassandra Clare_

 

**Sei mesi dopo.**

La punta della matita scivolava leggera sul foglio, sporcando il bianco con linee di diversa intensità.

Clary abbozzò un volto e ne definì i lineamenti, marcando la profondità di un paio d’occhi che, nella versione in carne ed ossa di quel viso, erano stati azzurri.

Quello a cui stava lavorando non era il suo primo ritratto di Alec, tuttavia erano trascorsi mesi dall’ultima volta che Clary aveva tirato fuori il suo album.

Da quando aveva abbracciato la vita di Shadowhunter l’ispirazione si era fatta più rada, quasi  invisibile. Una volta Jace le aveva detto che la scintilla della creatività apparteneva più ai Mondani, che non ai Nephilim. Nel corso degli ultimi mesi, Clary si era sorpresa a domandarsi se la sua natura di cacciatrice stesse incominciando a prendere il sopravvento sulle sue doti artistiche, ma quella sera aveva cambiato tutto.

Nel corso delle ultime ore aveva disegnato senza sosta, tramutando in carta i ricordi più intensi e dolorosi dell’ultimo periodo: lo sguardo fiero di Amatis, gli occhiali tondi del piccolo Max, l’elsa luccicante della spada di Michele.

E poi Alec, nelle sue felpe informi e consumate.

Sapeva che Jace avrebbe sofferto se l’avesse sorpresa con quei disegni, ma non poteva farne a meno.  Il bisogno di imprimere certi ricordi su carta era troppo forte perché potesse ignorarlo. Non voleva correre il rischio di dimenticare, di piangere dei morti senza più volto. Non voleva cancellare dalla mente i sorrisi o gli sguardi che nessuna fotografia era mai riuscita a immortalare.

C’era anche dell’altro altro che premeva contro i suoi polpastrelli per sgusciare fuori dai suoi pensieri. Situazioni non ancora del tutto assimilate e spesso dolorose, che avrebbe volentieri intrappolato in un foglio, per strapparsele via dalla mente.

Momenti come la battaglia del Burren e la colluttazione con Sebastian che l’aveva preceduta; immagini come quella di Jace che cadeva sulle ginocchia, la divisa sporca di sangue all’altezza della runa _parabatai_. O ancora la presa salda di Simon sulla Gloriosa e il suo affondo per trafiggere Sebastian, sfruttando il suo unico momento di distrazione.

Era solo grazie a Simon che adesso aveva Jace di nuovo con sé: Simon era stato il primo a recuperare il controllo dopo aver visto Alec accasciarsi a terra e Jace crollare a sua volta.

Si era gettato sulla spada di Michele, caduta a terra nel momento in cui le mani che la brandivano avevano smesso di muoversi.

Sebastian non aveva fatto in tempo a impedirglielo, né  aveva avuto modo di difendersi, ma Jace sì. Si era buttato in mezzo, facendo scudo a Sebastian col proprio corpo, piegato al controllo demoniaco del marchio di Lilith.

La Gloriosa li aveva trafitti entrambi, ma aveva salvato solo uno dei due.

Clary ricordava ancora bene l’orrore lancinante che l’aveva avvolta nel momento in cui Jace era caduto.

Solo il sollievo di riconoscere il battito debole del suo polso era stato altrettanto intenso.

E così, mentre Jonathan Morgensten era morto – troppo corrotto dal sangue di demone per poter sopravvivere alle fiamme celesti – con Jace le cose erano andate diversamente. Era sopravvissuto e il fuoco della Gloriosa gli si era insinuato sotto-pelle,  bruciandogli incandescente nelle vene.

Per mesi i Fratelli Silenti si erano affannati attorno a lui, cercando di trovare un modo di estrarlo, ma senza successo. Le cose erano migliorate quando, per errore, Jace aveva travolto fratello Zaccaria con le sue fiamme. Parte del fuoco si era insinuata nel corpo del Fratello Silente, indebolendo il poco che ne era rimasto nel ragazzo.

In quanto a Zaccaria, si era ripreso in fretta. Clary aveva sentito dire che le scintille celesti avevano bruciato qualcosa che si portava dentro – nel sangue – da secoli: le conseguenze di un attacco demoniaco. Aveva smesso di essere un Fratello Silente e aveva ripreso a farsi chiamare James, James Carstairs, come il giovane Shadowhunter che era stato un tempo. 

 

Clary sospirò, fissando il suo disegno. Un rumore di pagine sfogliate attirò la sua attenzione dalla stanza a fianco – la camera da letto di Jordan Kyle.

Trascorreva parecchio tempo nell’appartamento che il licantropo condivideva con Simon, perché era uno dei posti in cui Jace si ritirava più volentieri.

_Jace._

Il suo cuore sembrò accartocciarsi nel momento in cui suoi pensieri tornarono al fidanzato.

Ripose l’album nella tracolla e andò a sbirciare oltre la porta socchiusa della stanza di Jordan: Jace era lì ormai da qualche ora, sdraiato sul letto dell’amico, i piedi sul cuscino e una mano a giocherellare distratta fra i capelli arruffati.

Sul pavimento erano disseminati grossi libri dall’aria antica, alcuni dei quali aperti e pieni di annotazioni.

Clary s’intrufolò nella stanza e si rannicchiò sul letto contro di lui. Jace spostò le gambe per farle spazio, ma non alzò lo sguardo. Sembrava assorto nella lettura, il volto segnato dalle occhiaie.

Clary adagiò la schiena contro il suo torace, la mano intrecciata alla sua come se sperasse che, stringendogli le dita, avrebbe potuto infondergli anche solo una flebile scintilla di vita.

Il Jace che aveva riavuto indietro dopo la morte di Sebastian non era più vincolato alla volontà di suo fratello, eppure nemmeno quella versione assomigliava al ragazzo di cui era innamorata.

Jace Lightwood – il vero Jace  –  aveva cessato di esistere nel momento in cui aveva ripreso conoscenza dopo la battaglia al Burren. Sin da quando il suo sguardo confuso aveva saettato ostinato per la stanza, in cerca di qualcuno.

Le sue dita si erano aggrappate a quelle di Clary come temendo che, senza il suo sostegno, sarebbe caduto nel vuoto.

_“Dov’è?”_ , aveva urlato, deciso a scacciare il presentimento che lo stava dilaniando. Voleva convincersi che ciò che ricordava era solamente uno dei sogni maledetti con cui lo tormentava Lilith.

_“Dov’è, Clary? Dov’è? Alec!”_

Aveva chiamato il suo nome più volte, respingendo con violenza i tentativi dei Fratelli Silenti di trattenerlo.

Non aveva avuto bisogno di una risposta: gli era stato sufficiente voltare la testa e cercare  la sua runa _parabatai_ , argentea e sbiadita.

La consapevolezza nei suoi occhi fu tagliente quanto la lama della Gloriosa. Dolorosa quanto gli strilli straziati di Isabelle,  nel momento in cui si era appoggiata la testa del fratello sulle ginocchia. Quanto le lacrime di Maryse che aveva singhiozzava in silenzio, con il volto affondato nel petto immobile di Alec.

Quel dolore non scomparve con il trascorrere dei giorni. Si acuì, invece, penetrando in profondità: propagandosi come un cancro o un fungo velenoso, corrosivo come il sangue di demone.

I mesi successivi avevano trasformato il bel volto di Jace, riducendolo a una maschera di dolore e apatia: le sue iridi avevano perso il brillio dorato che le caratterizzava. Sembrava un fantasma, la vita estirpata dai suoi movimenti un tempo eleganti,  le ombre della stanchezza sempre marcate sotto gli occhi.

Da mesi aveva smesso di vivere all’Istituto. Preferiva stare da Simon e Jordan o intrufolarsi di nascosto in camera di Clary. Dormire nella sua stanza all’Istituto gli era impossibile, con la consapevolezza che quella di fianco alla sua era vuota e lo sarebbe stata per sempre.

 

“Che leggi?”

Clary cercò di attirare la sua attenzione, sbirciando le pagine del volume: erano settimane che Jace non faceva altro che studiare.

C’era qualcosa di tremendamente contraddittorio in quell’atteggiamento. Sì, Jace aveva sempre amato leggere, ma non era da lui rintanarsi in realtà fittizie pur di seppellire il dolore. Jace era la personificazione della reazione, era un elastico che si fletteva da tutte le parti, impossibile da trattenere. Aveva sempre preferito attaccare, invece che difendere: di certo, disprezzava la fuga.

Da quando Alec  era morto, Clary si era aspettata in continuazione di vederlo partire per qualche caccia solitaria contro i demoni, deciso a sotterrare i ricordi e la sofferenza sotto icore, sangue e nuove cicatrici. E in effetti qualcosa del genere era successo.

Jace aveva trascorso il primo mese di lutto gettandosi in pasto alle missioni più pericolose che riusciva a scovare, combattendo in solitario e sforzandosi di tornare a casa il più ammaccato possibile – non senza prima aver, tuttavia, massacrato qualsiasi demone o Nascosto disprezzante degli Accordi gli si fosse parato davanti.

Ma poi era soggiunta l’apatia e quell’insolita, quanto sospetta, sete di informazioni. Clary stava incominciando a chiedersi se avesse qualcosa in mente, ma preferiva non fargli domande: per il momento preferiva saperlo al sicuro e immerso in strane letture  piuttosto che intento a stuzzicare i demoni superiori.

Finalmente, Jace sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei. Le sorrise e, in quel momento, un brillio solitario vivacizzò il suo sguardo. Nonostante il dolore degli ultimi mesi, qualcosa del vecchio Jace era rimasto: lo si evinceva ogni volta che i suoi occhi incrociavano quelli di Clary. Il suo amore per lei era evidente, ma non era più l’unica cosa che portava scritta negli occhi. Adesso, quando lo guardava, Clary intravedeva nel suo sguardo l’estremità sfilacciata di una corda recisa: la perdita di qualcosa di importante, di una parte essenziale per il suo funzionamento.

Jace era diventato un meccanismo rotto: funzionava a scatti e non esistevano pezzi di ricambio per l’ingranaggio mancante.

“Hai mai sentito parlare di Tommaso il Rimatore?”

Clary scosse la testa.

“Sembra il nome di un personaggio per bambini” rispose, sbirciando nel libro.

Il sorriso di Jace si fece più vispo.

“Era un cantore scozzese del tredicesimo secolo” spiegò. “Pare che alcuni Mondani lo credessero addirittura un indovino. Una delle sue ballate parla di un uomo che viene rapito dalla Regina delle Fate.  Lei lo condusse in un punto dal quale si diramavano tre strade…”

Voltò pagina, mostrando a Clary una delle illustrazioni. Raffigurava una grande grotta, all’interno della quale si aprivano tre sentieri. “Gli disse che una portava al Paradiso, una nella terra delle Fate e  una all’Inferno.”[[1]](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3607333&i=1#_ftn1)

Clary spostò lo sguardo dal disegno a Jace: la sua frase le aveva trasmesso un’insolita punta d’inquietudine.

“E l’uomo scelse una di queste strade?” chiese, appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla.

Jace scosse la testa.

“Fu la regina a scegliere per lui: lo condusse nel regno delle Fate.”

Clary chiuse gli occhi; il tocco leggero di Jace fra i suoi capelli e la sua voce tranquilla, mentre raccontava, riuscirono a spazzare via un po’ della sua preoccupazione.

“Tornò mai indietro?” chiese, portandosi una mano di Jace in grembo, per giocherellarci.  “Questo ragazzo, dico. Perché io me lo immagino come un ragazzo piuttosto giovane.”

Jace rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, come se stesse scegliendo le parole migliori per risponderle.

Infine, il suo sguardo tornò sul libro.

“ _And till seven years were gane and past_ ” lesse con un tenue brillio nello sguardo che Clary non fu in grado d’interpretare. “ _True Thomas on earth was never seen_.”

_E benché sette anni siano ormai passati,_ _il buon Thomas in terra mai più si è visto._

In quel momento accadde qualcosa. Un’immagine si disegnò nella testa di Clary, rapida e accecante, come un lampo di luce: _una runa_.

Svanì prima che la ragazza avesse il tempo di riconoscerne  i tratti, ma la visione le impresse addosso una strana sensazione.

La sensazione di aver avuto fra le mani, anche se solo per qualche istante, qualcosa di terribile e di maestoso al tempo stesso: un potere secondo solo a quello degli angeli, terrificante e celestiale come la figura dello stesso Raziel.

Infine, fugace com’era arrivata, anche quella sensazione svanì.

 

  


*

****

**Londra, Covent Garden.**

Il portale si chiuse alle spalle di Jace, sprizzi di luce azzurra a disegnare ghirigori sulla strada acciottolata.

Il quartiere in cui era capitato aveva l’aria elegante e un po’ all’antica, piuttosto discordante dall’atmosfera New-Yorchese in cui era cresciuto.

Suonò il campanello del portone che aveva di fronte, una pioggerella fine a tenergli compagnia.

La donna che venne ad aprirgli doveva aggirarsi attorno alla ventina e il suo volto non gli era nuovo: ricordava quel viso ovale, i lunghi capelli castani, la dolcezza della sua espressione.

Tuttavia, non era lei la persona che si era aspettato di trovare ad accoglierlo.

Anche la giovane sembrava sorpresa: per un attimo sembrò a corto di parole, mentre i suoi occhi chiari lo studiavano incuriositi.

Jace si strinse nelle spalle.

“Beh, mi ero preparato a trovarti un tantino cambiato, Magnus…” commentò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “… Ma non pensavo così tanto.”

Un sorriso spazzò via lo stupore dal volto della ragazza.

“Sono un’amica di Magnus: lui è di sopra… non mi ha detto che aspettava visite.”

“Non le aspettava, infatti” precisò Jace, sbirciando oltre l’ingresso. “Io e te ci siamo già incontrati, vero?”

La giovane annuì, mentre si faceva da parte per lasciarlo entrare.

“Al matrimonio di Jocelyn Fairchild” rivelò, studiandolo con attenzione: sorrideva, ma i suoi occhi sembravano malinconici. “Mi chiamo Tessa, Tessa Gray. Mio marito Will era un Herondale, proprio come te.”

Finalmente, Jace ricordò.

“Il Will di Fratello Zaccaria?”

Ripensò a una delle prime conversazioni che aveva avuto con James Carstairs, alla runa cicatrizzata che aveva notato sulla sua spalla; all’affetto che si disegnava sul suo volto ogni volta che menzionava il nome del _parabatai_.

_Lui invece, quando pensava ad Alec provava solo dolore._

 “Il Will di Jem, sì” rispose Tessa con un sorriso sorpreso. “Sai, sono contenta che tu sia qui: ho qualcosa per te. Volevo dartela al matrimonio, ma non sono riuscita…”

S’interruppe, una punta di apprensione a velarle gli occhi.

 “… Non mi sembrava il momento giusto.”

Le nozze di Luke e Jocelyn erano state celebrate due mesi prima: allora ne erano trascorsi solo quattro, dalla notte del Burren.

Jace vi si era trascinato a forza, per Clary. Aveva trascorso la serata sullo sfondo – cosa insolita per lui. Si era tenuto impegnato tenendo d’occhio Izzy, che aveva trovato nell’arte dell’insulto un ottimo anestetizzante contro il dolore. Durante la cerimonia si era sentito addosso lo sguardo di Jem, che sembrava deciso a ricambiare il favore nei suoi confronti facendogli da baby-sitter.

Magnus non si era fatto vedere nemmeno quella volta.

Jace si riavviò i capelli umidi di pioggia.

 “Tutto questo mistero mi sta tentando, davvero, ma non sono qui per i regali. Devo vedere Magnus.”

Tessa  sospirò: lo stava ancora fissando, lo sguardo triste, ma consapevole, di chi si trova a rivivere qualcosa di doloroso.

“Ognuno di noi vive il lutto in maniera diversa” rivelò, parlandogli con dolcezza. “Ma il dolore, la sofferenza che si prova quando una parte così grande di te viene strappata via dal suo insieme, quello lo conosco bene. Perciò ti chiedo di credermi quando dico che ti capisco, Jace.”

Gli accarezzò una guancia, guidata da un istinto materno mai assopito.

 “So cosa si prova nel toccarsi il petto e non sentirsi più l’anima. So cosa vuol dire sentirsi a metà, avere un vuoto dentro che non riesce a colmare.”

Qualcosa si spezzò.

Il filo sottile in cui, per giorni, Jace si era tenuto in equilibrio precario, cedette sotto al suo peso.

“No, non puoi capire.”

Il suo tono di voce era tagliente e i suoi occhi scuriti dalla collera. Si chiese se specchiandosi in quell’istante avrebbe riconosciuto qualcosa di Valentine nel suo sguardo.

O addirittura Sebastian.

 “Avrai anche perso tuo marito, ma non l’hai ucciso tu. Non ti sei sporcata del suo sangue o di quello dei tuoi figli.”

Tessa scosse la testa.

“Jace, nemmeno tu hai…”

“Dov’è Magnus?”

La sua voce era affilata come una minaccia.

Jace scansò Tessa e si scagliò verso le scale.

Fu come camminare su una superficie oleata. Scivolò all’indietro, un tenue scintillio azzurro ad accompagnare la sua caduta: evidentemente Magnus non aveva voglia di farsi trovare.

Imprecò, rialzandosi in piedi. I pugni serrati lungo i fianchi erano roventi e le tempie gli bruciavano.

“Piantala di nasconderti!” sbraitò, dando un calcio all’ultimo gradino. Si aggrappò alla ringhiera per riprovare a salire e un calore insopportabile gli esplose sotto pelle. “Esci fuori!”

“Jace!” Tessa lo fissava spaventata, gli occhi grigi sgranati per lo stupore.  “Le tue mani!”

Il calore sprigionò fiamme e le fiamme generarono fumo.

Jace arretrò di scatto, fissandosi le dita: erano sporche di nero.

Il legno della ringhiera era bruciacchiato in più punti e una piccola porzione sembrava essersi carbonizzata.

 “Mi dispiace.”

Jace scosse la testa, combattendo contro il fiato corto: il fuoco celeste gli scoppiettava sottopelle, alimentato dall’eccesso di collera.

“Mi dispiace, non riesco a controllarlo” ammise, voltandosi verso Tessa.

La ragazza scosse la testa. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla e Jace tentò di scansarsi, spaventato al pensiero di scottarla. Non ci riuscì: quelle dite esili dovevano nascondere molta forza, si disse. O molta magia.

Tessa riprese a studiarlo: sembrava più vecchia, adesso. Aveva un volto intaccata dal tempo, ma dai suoi occhi trapelavano ricordi vecchi di secoli.

“Hai gli stessi occhi di _Jamie_ …” mormorò, sorridendo malinconica. “… Mio figlio: sei diverso da lui, eppure me lo ricordi.”

Jace non rispose; continuò a fissarsi le mani brucianti fino a quando Tessa non gli passò davanti.

“Vieni” lo esortò, salendo i primi gradini: lo scintillio azzurro di prima era scomparso. “Ti porto da Magnus.”

 

 ________________________________________________ 

[ _**[1]** _ ](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3607333&i=1#_ftnref1) _Di Tommaso il Rimatore e della sua ballata se ne accenna in “Città del Fuoco Celeste”. Grazie alle tre strade, Jace e compagnia accedono alla dimensione demoniaca di Edom.  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è ancora molto introduttivo; la prima parte, dal punto di vista di Clary, serve a spiegare come si sono svolti i fatti dopo la morte di Alec. Scopriamo così che in questa versione della storia Sebastian muore già nella battaglia del Burren. Anche Jace è stato trafitto dalla Gloriosa ed è per questo che, ha in corpo il Fuoco Celeste.
> 
> Nella seconda parte del capitolo Jace si fa un viaggetto a Londra, dove Magnus si è momentaneamente trasferito. Se qui, tuttavia, ha parlato solo con Tessa, il prossimo capitolo sarà incentrato proprio sull’incontro fra Jace e il nostro stregone preferito. La storia incomincerà un po’ a delinearsi e si scoprirà come mai Jace abbia così tanto bisogno di parlare con Magnus. Inutile aggiungere che è in arrivo una vagonata di angst, ma prometto che prima o poi mi farò perdonare. L’angst è essenziale per poter raccontare la storia ma, per citare Ron Weasley, “…Soffrirai ma poi ne sarai felice…” … o almeno lo spero!


	3. [2] Half Alive, Mostly Dead;

**2 | Half Alive, Mostly Dead;**

«A volte le persone ti vengono strappate, che tu lo voglia o meno. E a volte fa così male che dimenticare sarebbe più facile.»  
Isabelle Lightwood _–_ **Le Cronache dell’Accademia Shadowhunter.** _Cassandra Clare_

 

La soffitta in cui Tessa l’aveva accompagnato era piuttosto buia, nonostante l’ampia finestra sul fondo. Jace resistette all’impulso di tirare fuori la stregaluce e si dette un’occhiata intorno.

Si era sempre immaginato le soffitte come posti polverosi e pieni di cianfrusaglie, ma quella era pulita e completamente sgombra. Gli unici oggetti che sembravano occuparla erano una poltrona paffuta color avorio, un lampadario rigorosamente spento e, in un angolo, un vecchio mappamondo.

La poca luce che proveniva dalla finestra era filtrata dalla figura di un uomo che guardava fuori. La sua postura era immobile – la schiena ben dritta e le mani incrociate dietro la schiena.

Era vestito in maniera semplice – una maglietta spiegazzata e un paio di jeans, entrambi bianchi – e i capelli scuri gli ricadevano spioventi sulle spalle.

Jace sbatté più volte le palpebre, quasi stesse cercando di metterlo a fuoco: lo conosceva, ma sembrava diverso. Il suo aspetto aveva qualcosa di immobile, di _spento_ , che non ricordava di avergli mai attribuito prima di quel momento.

 

 “Jace.”

Il suo nome echeggiò atono per la stanza.

Magnus smise di guardare fuori dalla finestra e si voltò, appoggiandosi al davanzale.

“Vorrei poter dire che sono contento di vederti, ma le bugie non mi sono mai piaciute. ”

Il viso stanco di Jace ospitò un sorriso.

“Mi ferisci, Magnus.” ironizzò, appoggiandosi a una colonna con la spalla. “Che fine hanno fatto i nostri timidi tentativi di amicizia?”

Lo stregone lo ignorò: aveva l’aria assorta, come se avesse appena ricordato qualcosa e si stesse sforzando di ricostruirne i dettagli.

D’un tratto, la sua attenzione tornò su Jace.

“Che ne pensi dell’Inghilterra?” chiese, indicando fuori dalla finestra. “In fondo, la tua famiglia ha origini inglesi: gli Herondale hanno gestito l’Istituto di Londra per generazioni.”

Jace si strinse nelle spalle.

“Le uniche attrazioni in cui mi sono abbattuto venendo qui sono un paio di gatti rossi e una cassetta delle lettere rovesciata, quindi non credo di poter essere obbiettivo” ammise, mettendosi a braccia conserte. “Ma a te deve senz’altro piacere molto, vista la fretta con cui sei sparito dalla circolazione per venire qui.”

L’ultima volta che aveva visto Magnus era stata al funerale, sei mesi prima.

Già da allora lo stregone aveva fatto del suo meglio per mantenere le distanze, il silenzio a fargli da scudo e il mento affondato nel collo di un maglione bianco e un po’ consunto – _il maglione di Alec_.

Se ne stava immobile fra Tessa e Jem, una mano in quella dell’amica e l’altra stretta a pugno lungo il fianco. Jace era riuscito a intravedere le lacrime che solcavano il suo volto anche a quella distanza: l’aveva fissato a lungo, specchiandosi in uno dei pochi sguardi che riusciva a riflettere alla perfezione lo smarrimento e la disperazione che provava.

Si era avvicinato solo al termine della funzione, per abbracciare Izzy e Clary. Studiandolo da più vicino, Jace si era accorto che c’era qualcosa che non tornava nel suo aspetto: aveva gli occhi insolitamente spenti, privi del brillio felino che li caratterizzava di solito.

Mai gli erano apparsi così umani – umani e sofferenti – quanto in quel momento.

 

 “Onestamente se avessi potuto scegliere avrei preferito il Perù, ma mi ci hanno bandito.”

Le voce di Magnus – piatta e monocorde – lo riagganciò al presente.

“Come mai?” chiese Jace, incuriosito.

Lo stregone arricciò il naso.

“Non ne sono sicuro, ma potrebbero c’entrare le mie scarse attitudini musicali…” rivelò, allargando le mani. “… O lo sterco di uccello. Forse tutte e due le cose assieme.”

Jace era ancora più confuso di prima, ma decise di non fare domande.

“Come sta Isabelle?” chiese ancora Magnus, la voce leggermente meno atona. “I primi mesi mi scriveva spesso, poi non si è più fatta sentire.”

“Non sono stati dei mesi facili, per lei” rivelò Jace. “Sta prendendo in considerazione l’idea di unirsi alle Sorelle di Ferro.”

Ebbe l’impressione che quelle parole gli bruciassero in bocca, dolorose quanto il fuoco che gli scorreva sottopelle.

Erano settimane che lui e sua sorella litigavano per quella storia: l’idea di perdere Isabelle, dopo Alec e Max era talmente dolorosa da risultare inconcepibile. Aveva trascorso giorni interi a gridarle contro e poi a consolarla, a calmarsi e a tornare da lei per farla ragionale.

Izzy, tuttavia, incominciava ad apparire convinta di quella decisione: credeva che la vita spenta e solitaria delle Sorelle di Ferro avrebbe tenuto alla larga anche il dolore.

“Ah.”

Lo sguardo di Magnus si accese per un istante, attraversato da un lampo di compassione.

“Capisco. Perdere due fratelli nel giro di un anno…”

La sua voce s’incrinò, sfuggendo al suo controllo per la prima volta in quel pomeriggio.

Il dolore era intessuto nei suoi occhi come dei sottili fili di ragnatela: la poca luce cercava di tenerglielo nascosto, ma in momenti come quello era impossibile non notarlo.

“Ma immagino che tu non sia venuto qui per parlarmi della tua famiglia…” osservò lo stregone, tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra. “… Né per una visitina a sorpresa.”

“Non ti sbagli.”

Jace si avvicinò, la determinazione a coprire i segni della trascuratezza sul suo volto.

“Sono qui perché ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

 “Ma davvero?”

Un sorriso ironico affilò l’incurvatura delle labbra di Magnus.

“Quale novità. Beh, ho delle brutte notizie per te: ho smesso di essere il vostro Nascosto di compagnia. Se hai bisogno di una consulenza magica ti consiglio il sommo stregone di Helsinki: pare che sia piuttosto economico …”

“No, non hai capito.”

Jace scosse la testa, stringendo i pugni fino a far impallidire le nocche.

“Si tratta di Alec.”

Lo stregone s’irrigidì. Qualcosa del suo aspetto sembrò mutare, come se le parole di Jace avessero avuto un impatto fisico su si lui.

Lo scintillio ironico del suo volto, la magia che emanava, l’aura d’immortalità che gli veleggiava attorno: si prosciugò tutto, restituendo allo sguardo di Jace la figura fragile di un diciannovenne qualunque.

“Voglio riportarlo indietro” riprese Jace, incoraggiato dalla sua reazione. “E credo di aver trovato un modo per farlo.”

Un lampo improvviso, netto e lampante, accese gli occhi felini di Magnus e quella fu l’unica traccia di vitalità che il ragazzo riuscì a individuare nel suo aspetto: conosceva bene quella luce. Era la fiamma del dolore più vivo, talmente vorace da inghiottire qualsiasi tentativo di soffocarla.

Era il genere di dolore che provoca rabbia e non apatia.

Era la stessa sofferenza che ardeva dentro Jace, mescolata al fuoco celeste.

Sul volto di Magnus si aprì un sorriso amaro, il più triste che Jace gli avesse mai visto abbozzare.

“Sei uno stupido” mormorò, gli occhi beffardi e compassionevoli al tempo stesso. “Stupidi, stupidi mortali: durano meno di un soffio e non conoscono nulla, eppure credono sempre di poter trovare una soluzione a tutto.”

“Non saprò molte cose, ma conosco questa” si scaldò Jace, squadrandolo deciso: la collera aveva ripreso a dimenarsi sotto la sua pelle. “C’è un passaggio nel Regno Fatato: un crocevia che collega le terre sotto la collina a tre dimensioni diverse. Tommaso il Rimatore era convinto che due di queste conducessero all’Inferno e al Paradiso. La seconda, in realtà, si collega al mondo dei Mortali, ma la terza…”

Si schiarì la voce, rauca dal tanto parlare dopo mesi di conversazioni ridotte all’osso.

“… La terza attraversa le Dimensioni Infernali: la terza conduce al regno dei morti.”

“È solito una stupida leggenda” replicò Magnus, gli occhi ridotte a due fessure. “I Regni Infernali sono le dimensioni dei demoni: non esistono scorciatoie o passaggi segreti per il regno dei morti, se non la morte stessa. Le anime di chi ci lascia potrebbero trovarsi ovunque, perfino nel nostro mondo. Mai sentito parlare di fantasmi?”

“Alec non è un fantasma” ribatté freddo Jace. Le sue dita corsero a tastare la runa _parabatai_ ormai sbiadita. “Se lo fosse, se qualcosa di lui – qualsiasi cosa – fosse rimasta in questa dimensione, lo saprei.”

Magnus sorrise amaro.

“La morte è piena di sfumature” commentò, riesumando il tono di voce piatto di poco prima. “Come la vita. La strada in cui si snoda non è come i tasti del tuo pianoforte: non ci sono solo il bianco o il nero – il paradiso e l’inferno, i fantasmi e le anime che vanno avanti. Ci sono vari stadi, luoghi di stallo dove i morti risiedono prima di migrare altrove. Non sono luoghi fisici, né sono rintracciabili dai vivi.”

“Devo comunque provare” ribatté Jace, squadrandolo insofferente. “Le proverò tutte: ogni teoria trovata in quei vecchi libri polverosi. Non ci viene sempre detto che tutte le storie sono vere?”

“Oh, a voi _Nephilim_ vengono raccontate tante cose, ma questo non le rende più verosimili.”

Magnus aveva le dita poggiate sulle tempie: tutto in lui esprimeva sofferenza, fatta eccezione per gli occhi, luccicanti di collera.

“La morte è irreversibile” tuonò, la compostezza spazzata via in pochi istanti. “Non si gioca con i fili recisi alla vita: il prezzo da pagare è troppo alto, perfino uno sbarbatello come te dovrebbe saperlo. Nemmeno la negromanzia è in grado di riportare indietro un morto, non del tutto: può restituirti solo l’ombra della persona che hai perso. Un guscio vuoto, senza volontà, né anima. È questo che vuoi fare ad Alec?” chiese, ignorando le ciocche di capelli che gli erano cadute sugli occhi. “Privarlo dell’anima? Legarlo a un’esistenza a metà che nessuno vorrebbe vivere?”

“Mai.”

Jace scosse la testa.

“Mai… Ma la magia infernale non può essere l’unica opzione. Perfino io sono morto, un anno fa. Valentine mi ha ucciso, eppure sono di nuovo qui e non è cambiato niente, in me.”

“Sei un raccomandato, che ti devo dire?” replicò Magnus, visibilmente spazientito. “Solo gli angeli hanno il potere di compiere magie simili e Raziel è stato piuttosto chiaro l’ultima volta che l’abbiamo evocato: non intercederà mai più nelle questioni che riguardano i Nephilim. E comunque, nessun angelo si scomoderebbe mai per la morte di un umano qualunque.”

Il dolore nello sguardo di Jace lo spinse a rettificare.

“Qualunque per lui.”

“Hanno aiutato Simon in cambio del marchio di Caino” insistette Jace, guardandosi le mani: riusciva a intravedere le scintille che gli scorrevano sottopelle. “A Raziel non piace quando gli umani s’invischiano in qualcosa di divino e io ho il fuoco celeste. Se gli offrissi uno scambio…”

“… Moriresti ancor prima di aver completato il rituale di evocazione” lo interruppe Magnus, con aria di sufficienza. “… Ma forse è proprio questo il tuo scopo.”

Si studiarono per qualche istante, fino a quando il familiare sorriso obliquo non accarezzò le labbra di Jace.

“Mi stai chiedendo se voglio morire?”

Magnus allargò le braccia.

“Le tendenze autodistruttive sono nei geni degli Herondale da secoli: non saresti il primo della tua famiglia a scambiarmi per un’analista.”

Jace si scostò dalla colonna; l’ironia nel suo volto svanì, cedendo il posto alla stanchezza.

“L’ho ucciso” mormorò, il tono di voce insolitamente calmo. “Ho ucciso il mio _parabatai_ : ho commesso l’azione più deplorevole che ci si possa aspettare da uno Shadowhunter.”

“È stato Sebastian” lo corresse Magnus, irrigidendosi al ricordo. “Sebastian ha ucciso Alec: è stato lui a trafiggerlo con…”

“È la stessa cosa!”

Il pugno di Jace si avventò sul muro – forza e fiamme ad aggredire la parete.

“Stavamo lottando quando è successo. Probabilmente l’avrei ucciso io stesso se Sebastian non si fosse messo in mezzo. E quando l’ho visto affondare, quando ho capito che stava mirando al cuore, non ho mosso un muscolo per impedirglielo. Gliel’ho lasciato fare.”

Un altro pugno.

Il sangue inumidì le dita di Jace, mescolandosi al dolore.

Magnus attutì l’impatto con la magia, soffocando le fiamme con uno scintillio azzurrino.

 “Questa carta da parati mi è costata un occhio della testa” borbottò, sorvegliando il ragazzo a distanza.

Jace lo ignorò.

“Ho sentito uno squarcio, quando è successo: era la sua anima che mi veniva strappata via. Per un po’ ho pensato che non esistesse un dolore più crudele di quello, ma mi sbagliavo. La cosa peggiore è non poter dimenticare: a volte mi sveglio e risento quello strappo, le ferite interne riprendono a sanguinare. È come se Alec morisse ogni giorno, come se fossi condannato a perderlo in continuazione. Sono sopravvissuto a tante cose, ma a questo no: a questo non voglio sopravvivere.”

Cercò Magnus con lo sguardo e lo trovò di fronte a lui, le mani ancora avvolte da un cerchio di scintille azzurre. Riuscì a riconoscersi nel suo sguardo stoico eppure velato di sofferenza. Il sollievo gli stuzzicò il petto, quando riconobbe una venatura di comprensione in quegli occhi felini: lo capiva, adesso ne era certo. Magnus lo capiva.

“Lo rivoglio” riprese, con il tono cocciuto dei bambini. “Voglio indietro mio fratello e non m’importa se per riaverlo dovrò smuovere l’Inferno e i Regni Celesti, o se mi farò ammazzare nel processo: glielo devo.”

Le scintille azzurre scomparvero con uno schiocco; Magnus gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò, un’insolita sfumatura di dolcezza nel tono di voce. “Credimi, mi dispiace davvero: ma non posso aiutarti.”

Jace si ritrasse.

“Tu lo amavi” sbottò, aggredendolo con lo sguardo: proprio non riusciva a capire. “Lo amavi, e ti rassegni così?”

Magnus inspirò con forza, la stanchezza sempre più marcata nei suoi lineamenti.

“Jonathan Herondale” pronunciò poi, tornando a voltarsi verso la finestra. “Sei così arrogante da crederti sempre un gradino sopra gli altri, ma nemmeno tu puoi pensare di conoscere il mondo meglio di un immortale. Sono su questa Terra da più di quattrocento anni e ho amato e perduto molte volte. Dicono che il primo amore sia il più doloroso – io stesso dissi a Tessa qualcosa di simile, anni fa – ma adesso so che non è così: è l’ultimo quello che ti strazia di più. Alec per me era questo; l’ho avuto a fianco per così poco, eppure è riuscito a cambiarmi in modi che prima del suo arrivo non avrei mai creduto possibili. Non era solo il ragazzo che amavo, era anche l’ultimo: non volevo più amare dopo di lui.”

Un sorriso nostalgico gli piegò appena le labbra, in aperto contrasto con il dolore nei suoi occhi.

“Ho sofferto e soffrirò sempre per averlo perso, eppure sì, ho accettato la sua morte: mi sono imposto di farlo. Perché so cosa succede a un’anima quando i vivi non si rassegnano a lasciarla andare: le si impedisce di andare avanti. Le si vieta di lasciarsi alle spalle ciò che ha perso.”

Jace scosse la testa; un brivido di tensione gli avviluppò lo sterno.

“Io non voglio che Alec mi lasci indietro.”

Magnus tornò a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Dovrai imparare ad accettarlo” replicò, gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi. “Quello che stai facendo per Alec non è amore: è egoismo. Finché continuerai a cercare modi per trattenerlo qui, finché non gli permetterai di andare avanti, Alec non sarà mai libero di vivere qualsiasi cosa stia affrontando.”

“Non posso lasciarlo andare.”

Jace aveva recuperato il solito cipiglio deciso.

“Andrò avanti con le ricerche, con o senza il tuo aiuto. Non è una questione di scelta” aggiunse, sfiorando con i polpastrelli la parete annerita dal fuoco. “Perché io non ho scelta.”

Gli diede le spalle, lasciandosi scivolare in tasca le dita sporche.

“Ti farò avere delle nuova carta da parati” promise a mo’ di saluto, avvicinandosi alla porta.

Magnus lo stava ancora fissando, ciuffi di capelli a coprirgli disordinatamente gli occhi.

“Sono immortale” dichiarò improvvisamente. “Per giorni, da quando Alec è morto, ho riflettuto sul significato di questa parola: che senso ha la promessa di una vita eterna se hai scelto di trascorrerla senza più amare?”

Jace lo ascoltava a stento, impaziente di tornare a casa: si era convinto che parlare con Magnus l’avrebbe aiutato, che avrebbe trovato in lui un alleato, ma quell’incontro non aveva fatto altro che alimentare il suo bisogno di risposte.

“Più volte, prima di venire a Londra, ho pensato di chiuderla qui” rivelò ancora Magnus con semplicità. “Ho vissuto tanti anni e la stanchezza, il dolore per le perdite, incominciavano a farsi sentire. Presto inizierò a fossilizzarmi, a vivere a metà come è accaduto a tanti stregoni prima di me. Poi, però, ho ripensato ad Alec: a quello che è riuscito a insegnarmi nei pochi mesi che ci hanno concesso. Ho pensato a come ha affrontato la morte di Max, a come ha lottato fino all’ultimo per trovarti. Era così piccolo, il mio Alexander: poco più che un bambino.”

La sua voce tremò, ma l’orgoglio nel suo sguardo era stabile quanto il passo di un guerriero.

“Vacillava e soffriva di continuo, ma non si è mai lasciato piegare dal dolore. Grazie a lui ho accettato quello che, andandomene, mi sarei rifiutato di accettare: ho sofferto.”

Jace tornò a serrare i pugni, i muscoli insolitamente contratti: faceva male, sentir parlare così di suo fratello. Faceva male ricordare quanto avesse amato, e combattuto, e perso, spesso a causa sua.

“E soffro ancora, tutti i giorni, proprio come te e Isabelle. Ma se soffro è perché sono vivo.[[1]](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3618337&i=1#_ftn1)”

Il volto di Magnus, adesso, non aveva più maschere: era antico e sincero, dolore e rimpianto mescolati ad affetto e all’orgoglio.

 “Spiega questo a tua sorella” concluse, scostandosi una ciocca dagli occhi. “Dille che una vita spezzata non si rigenera rompendone un’altra. Di’ a Isabelle di vivere il doppio, il triplo, affinché anche i fratelli che ha perso possano avere una possibilità attraverso di lei. Non sprecate il tempo che vi è rimasto facendovi del male.”

Una luce azzurrina illuminò la stanza, attirando l’attenzione di Jace; un portale si disegnò in mezzo loro, proiettando riflessi azzurri sul volto di Magnus.

“Alec non lo vorrebbe.”   
  
__________________________________________________- 

[ _**[1]** _ ](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3618337&i=1#_ftnref1) _Questa frase di Magnus si ispira a un dialogo del film “Charlie St. Cloud”. Me ne sono accorta a posteriori quindi spero di ricordare correttamente!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno e Buona Domenica!
> 
> Ed ecco un nuovo capitolo! La storia riprende da dove si era conclusa con quello precedente ed ecco che Jace incontra finalmente Magnus. Il loro dialogo è stato forse uno di quelli più dolorosi da scrivere, ma la storia non mi sarebbe sembrata completa senza una comparsa di Magnus, vista la sua importanza nella vita di Alec. Magnus e Jace sono due persone molto diverse e Magnus ha alle spalle anni di vita, saggezza e conoscenze che Jace invece non possiede: questo si riflette nel modo così diverso che hanno di affrontare la morte di Alec.
> 
> Jace si trova dunque di nuovo a un punto di partenza, ma come sappiamo non si lascia abbattere facilmente. Nel prossimo capitolo tornerà alla carica con le sue ricerche e le sue teorie e tenterà di strappare qualche risposta a un certo, bellissimo, Fratello Silente a caso. Un Fratello Silente che sa benissimo quanta dolore comporti la perdita del proprio parabatai. Il prossimo capitolo se la batte con questo per il livello di angst, ma prometto che dal quarto in poi l’atmosfera si alleggerirà (giusto) un tantino.
> 
> A presto!


	5. [3] City of Desolation

 

**3 | City of Desolation;**

«Provò immediata simpatia per Fratello Zaccaria, immaginandosi se stesso senza Alec, con quella runa stinta come unica memoria del tempo a cui era stato legato a qualcuno che conosceva tutte le parti migliori e peggiori della sua anima.»

Jace Herondale _–_ **Città del Fuoco Celeste _._** _Cassandra Clare_

 

 

L’anello era di un argento un po’ spento e ospitava un motivo di uccelli in volo.

Jace se lo rigirò fra le dita, riconoscendo il simbolo degli Herondale.

  
“Apparteneva a James, il figlio di Tessa e Will” gli stava spiegando Jem Carstairs, un sorriso malinconico a piegargli le labbra. Aveva chiesto a Jace di incontrarlo all’Istituto e il ragazzo aveva acconsentito, seppur con riluttanza.

 

“È un anello molto antico: gli Herondale se lo scambiano da generazioni e Tessa insiste che l’abbia tu. Avrebbe voluto dartelo di persona, ma l’ultima volta che vi siete visti non ne ha avuto modo ed io ero di passaggio qui a New York, così…”

 

Jem si strinse nelle spalle: tutto a un tratto sembrò davvero giovane, appena poco più grande di Jace.

Era strano vederlo parlare e come comportarsi come una persona qualunque. In passato, Jace aveva creduto che vedere un Fratello Silente senza la classica tonaca color pergamena sarebbe equivalso a vederlo nudo, ma Carstairs – con quegli occhi vividi e la voce gentile – non ricordava un membro della fratellanza più di quanto non lo sembrasse lui.

 

“C’è un motivo se hai voluto incontrarmi qui?” domandò, giocherellando con l’anello. “L’Istituto non è esattamente il mio posto preferito, al momento.”

 

“Sì, Clary me l’ha detto” rispose Jem, sollevando la custodia di violino che aveva con sé. “Ma so anche che qui avete una Stanza della Musica davvero bella: vorrei vederla, se per te va bene. Suonare è proibito ai Fratelli Silenti, ma adesso che non lo sono più intendo recuperare tutta la musica che mi sono perso.”

 

Jace gli rivolse un’occhiata distaccata.

 

“Ti ci può portare Clary: sta disegnando in camera di Izzy.”

 

La sua tensione si attenuò, quando pronunciò il nome della fidanzata.

Era stata Clary a convincerlo ad accettare l’incontro con Jem: negli ultimi mesi si era tenuta in contatto con lui e Tessa, e sembrava aver instaurato un buon rapporto con entrambi. Era convinta che parlare con Jem avrebbe aiutato Jace. Dopotutto, anche lui aveva perso il suo _parabatai_ e da quando era tornato uno Shadowhunter il dolore della perdita sembrava essersi amplificato.

Jem gli sorrise.

“In realtà speravo di sentirti suonare” ammise, sfiorando la custodia del violino. “Ho sentito dire che sei molto bravo.”

“Lo sono” confermò Jace, l’aria compiaciuta a spazzare un po’ della stanchezza dal suo volto. “In effetti sono davvero poche le cose che mi riescono male: una di questa è apparire brutto.”

Il sorriso di Jem si allargò.

“Credo che questo sia un tratto comune a tutti gli Herondale” commentò. Un guizzo di allegria si accese nel suo sguardo; a Jace ricordò lo scintillio che animava gli occhi di Alec quando si perdevano in conversazioni tutte loro.

Il ricordo sembrò scaldarlo per un istante, ma divenne in fretta doloroso.

“Allora è per questo che sei venuto qui” asserì, sorridendo tagliente. “Non è per la musica: vuoi giocare a ‘trova le differenze’ fra me e il tuo _parabatai_.”

Jem scosse la testa, per nulla turbato dal cambio di tono nella conversazione.

“E se invece parlassimo del tuo?” chiese.

Jace si irrigidì.

“Cosa vuoi sapere di Alec?” ribatté con freddezza. _Che Magnus gli avesse spifferato tutto?_

 

“Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia voglia di raccontarmi” disse Jem, tornando a stringersi nelle spalle. “Certe volte parlare è l’unico modo per ricordare; e ricordare aiuta a guarire, quando viene fatto nel modo giusto.”

 

Parlava con la pacatezza di un anziano, ma il suo sguardo rifletteva la sicurezza di una persona molto forte: adesso sì che sembrava centenario.

“Parlami di lui” insistette Jem, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Al suo era un tocco leggero, a malapena percepibile.

Jace esitò: il _no_ con cui avrebbe tanto avrebbe voluto rispondere gli morì in gola.

La verità era che aveva davvero voglia di parlare di Alec. Solo, non se ne era mai accorto.

“Perché?” insistette, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Perché t’interessa così tanto aiutarmi?”

Jem fissò con fare distratto l’anello degli Herondale.

“Perché tu mi hai salvato la vita” rispose infine, tornando a rivolgere la sua attenzione al ragazzo. “Il minimo che possa fare è provare a salvare la tua.”

 

***

“C’è stata una volta…”

Jace aveva i gomiti appoggiati sul piano, gli occhi socchiusi nel tentativo di abbandonarsi completamente al ricordo. Jem l’ascoltava in silenzio, il violino sulle ginocchia.

“… L’unica volta in cui credo di essermi davvero affidato qualcuno, prima dell’arrivo di Clary. Avrò avuto undici anni. Era l’anniversario della morte di mio padre, o almeno così credevo” aggiunse, con una punta di durezza. “Avevo voglia di stare per conto mio, così me ne andai a nella serra: era uno di miei posti preferiti, ma gli altri non ci andavano quasi mai. Alec mi trovò comunque.”

Sorrise appena, giocherellando con il suo anello.

“Lui mi trovava sempre.”

Anche Jem sorrise; sembrava volesse dire qualcosa, ma non lo interruppe e Jace gliene fu grato.

“Quel giorno mi sentivo stanco, confuso: stando con i Lightwood avevo incominciato a rendermi conto che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui mio padre si era preso cura di me. Mi aveva cresciuto con la durezza che si riserva ai soldati, non ai figli, eppure trovavo insopportabile l’idea di metterlo in discussione. L’amore indebolisce, mi dicevo, per questo sto male; per questo sento così tanto la sua mancanza: aveva ragione lui.”

La voce gli tremò appena. I pensieri della sua infanzia erano una ferita aperta e stavano bruciando di nuovo, a distanza di tutti quegli anni.

“Quando Alec mi ha trovato avevo le dita affondate nel terriccio. Cercavo delle radici a cui aggrapparmi, qualcosa che mi desse stabilità. Mi sentivo stanchissimo, come quando si piange per delle ore, ma i miei occhi erano asciutti. Ho questo ricordo di Alec che mi guarda senza dire nulla e poi si siede vicino a me; sento la sua mano sulla mia spalla. Lo ricordo così bene…”

Si portò una mano poco sopra la clavicola, a sfiorare la runa _parabatai_.

“… Riuscivo a sentire il suo calore. Non fisicamente: era qualcosa di diverso. Percepivo il suo abbraccio, eppure mi stava a malapena toccando; non aveva bisogno di farlo. Ci parlavamo a sguardi, io e lui, a gesti. Sentivo le sue parole di conforto anche quando non parlava e quel giorno il suo silenzio deve avermi raccontato qualcosa di veramente importante, perché le mie barriere crollarono. S’indebolirono a punto tale da spingermi ad affidarmi a lui, a un ragazzo poco più grande di me. Ricordo di aver tirato via le mani dal terreno e di avergli appoggiato la testa sulle gambe, come un bambino piccolo.”

Sorrise ancora, divertito da quel ricordo.

“Era una cosa così terribilmente da Max, quella, che pensai di essere ammattito. Ad Alec non piacque” ricordò, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Sentii che si irrigidiva, che si sforzava di restare immobile. Aveva tredici anni: eravamo in quell’età in cui si cerca di cancellare il bisogno di tenerezza, ma Alec alla fine cedette. Mi lasciò fare.”

Incrociò lo sguardo di Jem e si stupì nel riconoscervi dentro del dolore. Si chiese se le sue parole stessero riportando a galla qualche suo ricordo su Will. Anche loro, si disse, dovevano essersi conosciuti da bambini: la maggior parte dei _parabatai_ stringevano amicizia durante l’infanzia.

“Ricordo che a un certo punto aveva incominciato ad accarezzarmi i capelli. Aveva le dita sottili” riprese, una fitta improvvisa di nostalgia a premergli contro il petto. “Da bambino. Ma c’erano già delle cicatrici.”

Se le ricordava bene quelle carezze goffe, le mani incerte di Alec che gli solleticavano il collo. Ricordava la sensazione bellissima e dolorosa al tempo stesso di una prima volta: i polpastrelli di Alec gli avevano tracciato addosso un affetto mai provato, marchiandolo con segni invisibili.

“Quella è stata la prima volta, da quando avevo sei anni, in cui mi sono mostrato debole a qualcuno senza vergognarmene. La prima volta in cui mi sono sentito amato per davvero” riprese, lasciandosi scivolare l’anello in tasca. “È questo il ricordo che salverei se qualcuno minacciasse di cancellare via tutti gli altri.”

Jem annuì, dolore e malinconia a mascherare la mitezza del suo volto. Mentre Jace parlava aveva messo il violino in posizione e adesso teneva l’archetto sollevato, la schiena dritta e la testa inclinata di lato.

Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò. Infine, lasciò che l’archetto accarezzasse le corde del violino e i primi suoni s’insinuarono nell’aria.

Jace serrò a sua volta le palpebre, lasciandosi sfiorare dalle prime note: assomigliavano alla risacca. Lo inondavano fino a inzupparlo e poi tornavano indietro, lasciandolo solo e fradicio di ricordi.

Una volta, Hodge gli aveva parlato di un’antica storia cinese, una favola di amicizia e di musica. Era la storia del musicista Yu Boya e del suo amico Zhong Ziqi, l’unico in grado di leggere il suo cuore, di visualizzare le immagini scaturite dalla sua musica: era stato grazie a Zhong Ziqi che Yu Boya aveva iniziato a suonare il Qin. Quando Zhong Ziqi morì, Yu Boya suonò il dolore e la nostalgia della perdita sulla tomba dell’amico e poi distrusse il Qin.

_Zhi Yin_ : era così che Yu Boya chiamava Zhong Ziqi. Significava capire la musica, ma anche essere legati da qualcosa di incondizionato, qualcosa di più forte dell’amicizia.[[1]](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftn1)

Jem Carstairs questo doveva saperlo: perché con le sue note – un concerto di vibrazioni eleganti e dolorose – aveva incominciato a raccontare Alec.

 Suonava suo fratello – il suo _zhi yin_ – e gli anni della loro vita assieme, così come Jace glieli aveva raccontati.

Suonò due ragazzini seduti vicini nella serra, il più piccolo dei due con la testa sulle ginocchia dell’altro. Suonò la cerimonia _parabatai_ : _il fuoco e i voti e le rune ardenti[ **[2]**](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftn2)_. Suonò due adolescenti nelle sala delle esercitazioni, uno che leggeva ad alta voce e l’altro che riposava al suo fianco, dopo ore di allenamenti. E poi le notti trascorse a parlottare e quelle in cui si sorvegliavano a vicenda dalle soglie delle rispettive camere, per tenere lontani gli incubi.

Le mani di Jace si mossero d’istinto, guidate dai ricordi. Le sue dita si alternarono sui tasti del pianoforte, rincorrendo una melodia che parlava di Alec: della gioia nell’averlo trovato e della sofferenza per averlo perso.

Suonò assieme a Jem la sicurezza emanata dalle loro strette di mano e la luce tiepida nello sguardo di entrambi, quando ridevano assieme.

Raccontò il terrore provato quando se l’era trovato ferito fra le braccia per la prima volta e la rabbia, il tradimento che gli avevano graffiato l’anima durante le loro litigate.

Suonarono il loro primo abbraccio e anche l’ultimo; ogni gesto d’affetto che si erano scambiati, ma anche le parole che non erano mai riusciti a dirsi. Suonarono la piccola frattura che l’ultimo anno aveva insinuato fra loro con l’arrivo di Clary e la volontà di Sebastian a premere sulla sua.

Suonarono la gelosia di Alec e il senso di colpa di Jace e mai erano parsi tanto belli – e delicati, eppure struggenti – quanto in quel momento.

Le ultime note riempirono l’aria di azzurro – lo stesso colore intenso dello sguardo di Alec.

_E quando la musica terminò, e Jem ebbe riposto di nuovo il suo strumento nell’astuccio, gli occhi del violinista erano ancora chiusi, ma quelli di Jace erano pieni di lacrime[ **[3]**](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftn3)._

Il silenzio dondolò loro intorno con la lentezza della neve; Jace sentì che gli si depositava addosso, soffocando il dolore come una benda sulle ferite aperte.

Si sentiva come doveva essersi sentito Yu Boya sulla tomba di Zhong Ziqi: come qualcuno che dice addio alla metà migliore di se stesso.

Come qualcuno che si rassegna.

“Non voglio.”

Le parole erano sfuggite al suo controllo, fievoli e incerte: non sapeva nemmeno cosa significassero.

“Lo so.”

Jem tornò a posargli una mano sulla spalla.

“Conosco la tua sofferenza. Ti ho ascoltato suonare, Jace Herondale, e ho visto il tuo Alec, ho ascoltato la vostra storia: ho sentito il tuo dolore e l’ho suonato assieme a te.”

 

“Come?” replicò atono Jace, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non lo conoscevi nemmeno.”

 

 

“ _Ho visto i fantasmi evocati dalla tua musica_ ” rispose Jem. “ _I fantasmi sono ricordi, e noi li conserviamo perché coloro che amiamo non lascino il mondo. Finché ci sono l’amore e il ricordo, non ci sono vere perdite.”[ **[4]**](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftn4)_

“L’amore e il ricordo non mi bastano” ribatté secco Jace, sfregandosi gli occhi con una mano: erano tornati asciutti.

“A nessuno bastano” ammise Jem, e Jace ebbe l’impressione che in quelle parole echeggiasse una tristezza secolare. “Ma a volte non si ha che questo, oltre al tempo. E il tempo sa essere indulgente, quando si affronta una perdita.”

“Non voglio indulgenza.”

Jace scosse la testa, le braccia incrociate sul petto.

“Hai detto di essere in debito con me. Dici di volermi aiutare, ma non sto cercando tecniche alternative per processare un lutto: mi serve un piano.”

Il suo sguardo tornò ad accendersi: il dolore e le lacrime erano solo più un’ombra, un ricordo appena accennato intorno agli occhi.

 “Un piano per cosa?” Jem rimase impassibile. “Per riportare indietro il tuo _parabatai_?”

Jace si sforzò di sembrare altrettanto calmo.

“Un anno fa sono morto” rivelò, guardandosi le mani: il fuoco celeste s’intravedeva appena, formando strane ombre sulla sua pelle. “Grazie a Clary mi è stata data una seconda possibilità ed io l’ho sprecata.”

“Non è dipeso da te” cercò di contestare Jem.

“Non importa” lo ignorò Jace. “Adesso è il turno di Alec.”

“Ascoltami, Jace....”

Per la prima volta in quel pomeriggio, Il viso Jem si corrugò in un’espressione contrariata.

“… Non sono anziano come Magnus, ma sono stato un Fratello Silente a lungo e ho assistito a diversi tentativi di resurrezione. Persone più grandi ed esperte di te hanno giocato con la negromanzia, causando la morte di tanti. Ogni magia ha un prezzo, spesso caro. E in cambio di cosa, poi? Chi tornava in vita non era mai interamente se stesso.”

“Questo lo so” ribatté secco Jace. “Ma a me non interessa la negromanzia. Un corpo vuoto non mi serve: rivoglio indietro la sua anima.”

Il suo sguardo, adesso, non aveva più niente del ragazzino arrogante e tormentato di poco prima. Gli occhi di Jace rilucevano di una luce fulgida, come quelli di un angelo vendicatore.

“Ci sono strade, nel regno delle fate, che conducono all’Inferno” spiegò, facendo un passo avanti. “A Edom e alle altre dimensioni demoniache. E se anche il Paradiso non fosse altro che un insieme di dimensioni parallele?”

Jem tacque per qualche istante, limitandosi a studiarlo con sguardo grave.

 “Nella Città di Ossa, i Fratelli Silenti hanno accesso ad alcuni testi proibiti molto antichi” ammise infine, con un sospiro. “Si dice che siano stati scritti dai primi Nephilim – David, Jonathan e Abigail – sotto dettatura dello stesso Raziel. Parlano dei Regni Celesti e delle leggi che li governano. Ma come ho detto prima, sono pagine proibite: ciascun membro della Fratellanza è votato al silenzio, pena la morte.”

“Ma tu non sei più un Fratello Silente” osservò Jace, l’impazienza che gli scorreva sottopelle. “Non possono costringerti al silenzio.”

Ancora una volta, Jem non rispose subito. Frugò nello sguardo di Jace alla ricerca di qualcosa e probabilmente la trovò, perché qualche istante dopo riprese a parlare.

“Non abbiamo prove…” incominciò, sedendosi di fronte al pianoforte. “… Ma in questi testi il Paradiso viene descritto come un’insieme di dimensioni concentriche: Jonathan le chiamava Dimensioni Celesti. Le anime dei morti migrano di cerchio in cerchio, secondo regole a noi sconosciute. C’è una sola dimensione celeste di cui si sa qualcosa, il cerchio più esterno. I Mondani gallesi la chiamano Annwn” aggiunse con un’improvvisa sfumatura malinconica nello sguardo. “Alcune leggende la descrivono come un luogo fertile e dal clima sempre sereno, dove le persone non invecchiano, il cibo abbonda e le malattie non esistono. Altre hanno una connotazione più negativa: qualcuno crede che Annwn sia il luogo dove vengono tenute prigioniere le anime in sospeso fra i due mondi.”

“E queste scritture di Jonathan, questi testi proibiti…” lo interruppe Jace, appoggiando i gomiti al pianoforte. “… Spiegano anche come raggiungere una di queste dimensioni?”

Jem scosse la testa.

“Le leggi del Paradiso sono molto ferree” spiegò, appoggiandosi il violino sulle ginocchia. “Nessun vivente può accedervi.”

“Ma se qualcuno ci riuscisse…” insistette il ragazzo, protendendosi in avanti. “… Se qualcuno trovasse il modo… Allora sarebbe anche possibile trovare Alec.”

“Non è così semplice” lo contraddisse Jem, scuotendo la testa. “L’equilibrio che mantiene legate le Dimensioni Celesti è fragile ed è regolato dal Principio dello Scambio Equivalente.”

“Lo conosco” mormorò Jace, una luce di consapevolezza nello sguardo. “È il concetto su cui si basa l’alchimia: _senza sacrificio, l'uomo non può ottenere nulla”_ recitò poi, sfiorando distratto la runa della memoria _.“Per ottenere qualcosa, è necessario dare in cambio qualcos'altro che abbia il medesimo valore.”_

“Ti intendi di alchimia mondana?” domandò Jem, visibilmente sorpreso.

Jace abbozzò un sorrisetto.

“ _Nah_... È la frase di un cartone che ho visto con mio fratello” confessò, avvertendo un improvviso moto di malinconia: c’erano dei giorni in cui la perdita di Max gli gravava addosso quasi quanto quella di Alec. “Due bambini cercavano di riportare in vita la madre morta, ma senza riuscirci: non esiste merce di scambio che abbia lo stesso valore di un’anima.”

“Proprio così” confermò Jem. “I Regni Celesti sono dominati da questo principio: quando si vuole ottenere qualcosa bisogna rendere qualcosa in cambio – qualcosa che abbia lo stesso valore. Per ogni anima strappata alla morte, un’altra va sacrificata.”

“In pratica stai dicendo che per riavere indietro Alec dovrei morire al suo posto” tradusse Jace con voce insolitamente asciutta.

“A livello teorico sì” fu costretto ad ammettere Jem. “Ma dimentichi che è impossibile accedere alle Dimensioni Celesti. E anche se così non fosse, non è detto che chi le governa si presterebbe a uno scambio di anime.”

Il silenzio tornò a permeare la stanza, intervallato dal tamburellare delle dita di Jace sul piano.

“Troverò il modo” mormorò infine il ragazzo, la luce della decisione ad accendergli gli occhi.

Jem sorrise: il suo era un sorriso paterno, indulgente, eppure il suo sguardo si era fatto improvvisamente risoluto.

“Non lo farai” rispose, fissandolo con intensità. “Ti ho parlato dei Regni Celesti perché ero certo che, se non l’avessi fatto, avresti cercato di procurarti quelle informazioni in altri modi – mettendoti nei guai, probabilmente. Ma non mi limiterò a guardare mentre ti lanci in una missione suicida.”

“Il tuo Will avrebbe capito” ribatté Jace, concedendosi una punta di sarcasmo nel pronunciare quel _tuo_. “Ti direbbe di lasciarmi provare: qualunque _parabatai_ lo farebbe.”

“E la tua famiglia cosa direbbe, invece?” esordì Jem, scuro in viso. “Cosa penserebbe Isabelle, che di fratelli ne ha già persi due? E Clary? Pensi che si meriti la sofferenza che stai pensando di infliggerle?”

Il fuoco celeste si animò, ustionandolo dall’interno. Jace chiuse gli occhi, boccheggiando per il dolore, ma quando Jem cercò di toccarlo si ritrasse.

“Clary è la ragione per cui continuo ad alzarmi la mattina” disse, allontanandosi dal piano: non era il caso di trasformarlo in un falò. “Forse prima o poi, con lei al mio fianco, potrei tornare ad essere felice, ma la mia resterebbe comunque una mezza vita. Non posso andare avanti così, con il senso di colpa a contaminare ogni brandello di felicità che mi è rimasto. _Malo mori quam foedari[ **[5]**](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftn5)_ ” concluse in latino, un sorriso amaro ad arricciargli le labbra. _Meglio morire che il disonore_.

Qualcosa di simile alla tenerezza smorzò la tensione nel volto di Jem.

“ _Gli Herondale_ ” mormorò, scuotendo la testa. “ _Me n’ero quasi dimenticato. Nessuna famiglia fa tanto per amore, o prova un così grande senso di colpa.”[ **[6]**](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftn6)_

 Jace abbozzò un sorriso.

“Mi aiuterai” intuì, guardandolo negli occhi: erano più scuri dei suoi, ma limpidi come un tempo lo erano stati quelli di Alec. Poteva leggerci attraverso e quello che vi trovò dentro gli piacque.

“Mi rendo conto che non c’è modo di ostacolarti” ammise Jem, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Tanto vale rendermi utile: dopotutto i Carstairs hanno un debito in sospeso con gli Herondale.”

“Che cos’altro puoi dirmi?”

“Ti ho parlato di Annwn” proseguì Jem, alzandosi dallo sgabello. “La dimensione più esterna dei Regni Celesti. Non mentivo quando ho detto che nessun vivente può accedervi, ma esiste un popolo – uno solo – a cui è consentito transitare sul suo confine.”

Indugiò ancora, lo sguardo improvvisamente stanco.

“Hai mai sentito parlare della Caccia Selvaggia?” chiese infine, rivelando ciò che fino a quel momento si era sforzato di nascondergli.

Un brivido di esaltazione risalì la schiena di Jace. Annuì: tutti gli Shadowhunters conoscevano la Caccia.

“Fate che non rispondono a nessuna delle Corti terrene _”_ snocciolò, ricordando ciò che aveva letto sul Codice. “Sono cacciatori e cavalcano in cielo, guidati da Gwyn ap Nudd _. La gente pensa che a seguirli possano condurti nel regno delle fate o… nella terra dei morti[ **[7]**](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftn7)” _ concluse, con un fremito _._

_La terra dei morti._

“I membri della Caccia non hanno sovrani e disdegnano le leggi. Cavalcano rasente la morte e la devastazione, presenziando alle battaglie più sanguinarie per prelevarne i caduti. Alcune vittime vengono scelte perché si uniscano alla Caccia. È magia nera, la peggiore. Ma se li segui…” inspirò con forza, come se proseguire gli stesse costando fatica. “… Potrebbero condurti al confine con Annwn.”

“Forse Gwyn ap Nudd conosce un modo per accedere alle Dimensioni Celesti” si animò Jace, stringendo l’anello degli Herondale fino a far impallidire le nocche. “La Caccia custodisce segreti secolari, proprio come la Fratellanza. Potrei cercare di unirmi a loro: so che reclutano mortali una volta l’anno.”

“Chi si unisce alla Caccia ne farà parte per sempre” lo ammonì Jem. “L’unico modo per uscirne è ottenere il permesso di Gwyn ap Nudd.”

“Non importa” replicò deciso Jace, il familiare sorriso obliquo a piegargli le labbra. “Non ho in programma di tornare indietro.”

Jem lo stava fissando con fare preoccupato, ma c’era anche dell’altro nel suo sguardo: nostalgia, forse. L’attaccamento al ricordo di qualcuno che non c’era più.

“Quel che mi interessa è riuscire a trovare il modo per entrare ad Annwn” proseguì Jace.

“Stando ai testi proibiti, se anche un essere vivente riuscisse ad accedere a una Dimensione Celeste, morirebbe subito” spiegò Jem, scuotendo la testa. “Annwn è un regno di sole anime, ma tu hai il fuoco celeste. Hai in corpo qualcosa che scorre soltanto nelle vene degli angeli.”

Jace inspirò con forza, gli occhi chiusi nel tentativo di concentrarsi.

“Tutto ciò che mi occorre è un portale” mormorò infine, tirando fuori il suo stilo. “O una runa di apertura: qualcosa che sblocchi l’accesso ad Annwn.”

Jem gli rivolse un’occhiata pensosa.

“I sigilli che bloccano l’accesso ai Regni Celesti sono il frutto di potere angelico: non esiste magia terrena– né una runa– in grado di contrastarla.”

“Forse no” convenne Jace, tornando a sorridere. “Ma conosco qualcuno che può farlo.”

 

*

 

Clary non ricordava per quanto a lungo avesse dormito, né che cosa l’avesse spinta ad accasciarsi a quel modo sul suo album da disegno, le palpebre tutto a un tratto pesanti.

Si trovava in camera di Izzy quando era successo: aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, commossa dalla melodia malinconica che proveniva dalla stanza della musica.

Il brano eseguito da Jace e James Carstairs non le aveva parlato solo di Alec, o di Will, e della sofferenza provata dai rispettivi _parabatai_. Le aveva sussurrato di Simon e dello smarrimento che avrebbe avvertito lei, se qualcuno gliel’avesse portato via. Le aveva raccontato cosa significava sentirsi mutilati, tranciati in due, privi di una metà fondamentale.

Aveva pianto pensando a Jace, alla luce fievole che di tanto in tanto la illudeva, facendo capolino nei suoi occhi. C’erano delle volte in cui sembrava sereno, giorni in cui non la smetteva più di fare battute. C’erano stati dei pomeriggi trascorsi a sorridere e a baciarsi, a sussurrarsi poche parole all’orecchio.

Tuttavia, nonostante i tentativi di entrambi di riemergere dal dolore, nonostante Clary si sbracciasse più che poteva per riportare Jace in superficie, il ragazzo continuava a sprofondare.

Bastava poco: una foto, qualche frase formulata male, un brutto sogno e i suoi occhi tornavano a spegnersi, il sorriso spariva. Il dolore gli rubava la voce e lui scivolava più in basso, lasciandosi affondare senza nemmeno cercare di liberarsi.

Clary stava pensando a questo, quando si era addormentata.

La musica di Jem e Jace c’era ancora, anche se in sordina, ma non riusciva a capire da che direzione provenisse. Si sentiva galleggiare – un corpo vuoto trascinato dalle correnti marine – ma non aveva paura.

Aveva alzato la testa e un senso di vertigine l’aveva travolta: era sospesa in una distesa color notte, circondata da puntini simili a stelle.

Un fiotto di luce era apparso di scatto, costringendola a coprirsi gli occhi con le braccia. Quando li aveva riaperti, si era trovata di fronte la figura sfocata di Ithuriel, splendida e dorata come nei sogni precedenti.

Clary ricordava di aver aperto bocca per parlare, ma non era fuoriuscito alcun suono. Ithuriel, tuttavia, sembrava aver capito lo stesso. Aveva spiegato le ali, per poi unirle di fronte a sé, come se stessero formando uno scudo. Gli occhi disegnati sulle piume erano svaniti e al loro posto era comparso un nuovo disegno, lungo e sinuoso.

I tratti neri dell’immagine avevano preso fuoco e la violenza di quelle fiamme aveva fatto trasalire Clary, che si era vegliata di scatto, pallida e tremante.

Adesso la ragazza era in ginocchio sul letto di Izzy, il fiato corto e il corpo percorso dai fremiti.

Una mano era impegnata a tenere fermo l’album da disegno e l’altra si sforzava di reggere la matita, che continuava a cadere.

Il disegno del suo sogno, quello tracciato sulle piume di Ithuriel, fece lentamente comparsa sul foglio: due dentini appoggiati a un tratto verticale che si curvava verso il fondo, ricordando l’attaccatura di un ala. Assomigliava a una chiave.

Clary era certa che ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel suo disegno. Più volte fu tentata di staccare la matita dal foglio, ma l’impulso a proseguire era talmente forte che non riuscì a smettere fino a quando non arrivò all’ultimo tratto.

Si alzò in piedi, l’album da disegno che vibrava per via della sua presa tremula.

Aveva tra le mani una nuova runa: la più potente che avesse mai creato.  
  
______________________________________________

[ _**[1]** _ ](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftnref1) _La leggenda di Zhong Ziqi e Yu Boya viene raccontata nella trilogia delle Origini di Cassandra Clare._

[ _**[2]** _ ](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftnref2) _Citazione tratta da “La Principessa" di C. Clare._

[ _**[3]** _ ](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftnref3) _Citazione tratta da “La Principessa” di Cassandra Clare._

[ _**[4]** _ ](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftnref4) _Riferimenti ad alcuni passaggi di Città del Fuoco Celeste, tratti da alcune conversazioni fra Jem, Tessa e Clary._

[[5]](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftnref5) _Un vecchio motto romano: Jace deve averlo trovato passando in rassegna decine di libri antichi, durante le sue ricerche, e gli è rimasto impresso._

 

[ _**[6]** _ ](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftnref6) _Citazione tratta da Città del Fuoco Celeste: Jem pronuncia quella frase allo stesso Jace._

[[7]](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3631401#_ftnref7) _Sono sicurissima che anche questo passaggio sia tratto dai libri, ma ho scritto questa scena quasi un anno fa e non riesco più a trovare il riferimento! Se vi viene in mente fatemelo sapere, così inserisco i crediti!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera!
> 
> Questo capitolo, come avevo anticipato nello scorso, è forse quello in cui si tocca il fondo a livello di angst; è anche uno di quelli che per me significa di più, perché si entra un po’ in profondità per quanto riguarda ciò che sta provando Jace e anche perché ho un debole per Jem e per loro due nelle vesti di musicisti. Questo è uno dei capitoli in cui compaiono più citazioni/parallelismi con i libri! Spero che non abbiano appesantito troppo la lettura o infastidito, ma ci tenevo proprio a creare una sorta di legame fra le due coppie di parabatai. E, al tempo stesso, volevo riprendere alcune cose di Città del Fuoco Celeste (alcuni frammenti di una conversazione fra Jem e Tessa e altre cose che Jem dice a Jace nel libro) in maniera da far coincidere, in qualche modo, i due futuri: quello della saga e questo.
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo per Jace avrà inizio il viaggio vero e proprio. Ma, soprattutto, ritroveremo finalmente qualcun altro: qualcuno che in questa storia comparirà meno rispetto a Jace, ma che resta comunque uno dei protagonisti indiscussi. Ovviamente sto parlando di… Church! E va bene, parlavo di Alec anche se Church una comparsata intorno a metà storia la fa!
> 
> Spero tanto che questa parte possa esservi piaciuta!
> 
> A presto!


	6. 4 | I’m coming for You;

 

**4 | I’m coming for You;**

 

«Mi sembrava di avere un uncino piantato sotto le costole, con qualcosa che tirava in senso opposto. Come se fossi fisicamente legato a te, a prescindere dalla distanza.»

 **Julian Blackthorne –** Signora della Mezzanotte. _Cassandra Clare_

 

Jace sfiorò ammirato il manubrio della moto.

Ne aveva visti tanti di quegli aggeggi, e l’anno prima ne aveva perfino guidato uno, ma non si era mai sentito tanto eccitato al pensiero di possedere un mezzo come quello.

Il suo sguardo passò in rassegna la figura snella e lucida della moto e i tubi sporchi di qualcosa che sembrava grasso, ma che Jace supponeva fosse icore: dopotutto, le moto dei vampiri erano state truccate per funzionare con motori demoniaci.

Era per quello che Jace se n’era procurata una, soffiandola a un imbecille dall’aria assonnata del clan di Raphael. Nessun altro mezzo facilmente reperibile era in grado di volare così in alto. E poi, aveva sentito dire che alcuni membri della caccia volassero con delle motociclette anch’esse impregnate di magia nera. Probabilmente il mezzo dei vampiri non avrebbe retto il confronto: presto o tardi Jace non sarebbe più riuscito a stare al passo e sarebbe stato costretto a rivelarsi, nella speranza che la Caccia lo prendesse con sé. Per il momento, tuttavia, quella moto era più che sufficiente.

Sorrise fra sé, prima di alzare la testa: la finestra della camera di Clary era socchiusa.

La tristezza imperlò il volto del ragazzo, mentre le sue mani correvano a cercare degli appigli: la sinistra accarezzò l’anello degli Herondale, mentre quella destra si richiuse attorno a un foglietto piegato in quattro.

Era un disegno che aveva trovato nell’album di Clary, la runa che lei aveva tentato di nascondergli per giorni, senza tuttavia trovare il coraggio di sbarazzarsene.

A Jace era bastata una breve occhiata per intuirne il significato, per percepire la forza e il pericolo sprigionati da quei tratti.

Non avrebbe voluto rubarle qualcosa. Non era così che Clary avrebbe dovuto ricordarlo: come qualcuno che aveva tradito la sua fiducia.

Ma Jace sapeva che se gliene avesse parlato, se le avesse spiegato i suoi piani, Clary non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andarsene. Una parte di lui era certa che sarebbe comunque riuscito a partire, ma l’altra non aveva dubbi sul contrario. In fondo, Clary era tanto cocciuta quanto lui. Probabilmente avrebbero trovato il solito compromesso, pensò con un lieve sorriso: sarebbero andati assieme. E Jace aveva già abbastanza colpe sulle spalle, senza doversi addossare anche il rischio di perdere l’unica che persona che fosse mai riuscita ad appropriarsi del suo cuore per intero.

Così avevano dormito insieme un’ultima volta, mano nella mano, come i bambini delle favole[1]. Senza toccarsi troppo, per non stuzzicare il fuoco celeste. Jace l’aveva guardata a lungo, impegnandosi per mandare a memoria ogni dettaglio di quel viso addormentato: il naso puntellato di lentiggini, le labbra sottili e un po’ screpolate, le ciocche di capelli appiccicate al volto per via del caldo.

Era così minuta; così ordinaria. Eppure, mentre le diceva addio, era certo di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello.

Era la cosa più importante – l’unica in grado di giustificare ogni suo gesto più avventato, gli sbagli commessi, i rischi che aveva preso.

L’amava così tanto che il pensiero di perderla di nuovo gli lacerava il cuore – proprio come la perdita di Alec gli aveva strappato via metà dell’anima – ma ormai aveva preso la sua decisione.

Così le aveva baciato la fronte un’ultima volta, e poi le labbra, soffermandosi a sfiorarle una guancia.

Al suo risveglio Clary avrebbe trovato una lettera sul comodino, proprio come quella volta ad Alicante, quando l’aveva cercato per ore, temendo di averlo perso.

Solo che, questa volta, avrebbe dovuto aspettato in eterno: Jace non sarebbe più tornato.

Inspirò con forza, prima di appoggiarsi al fianco della moto. Notò che qualcuno vi aveva dipinto sopra una scritta: NOX INVICTUS.

“Notte vittoriosa” tradusse, ricordando di aver letto la stessa frase su un’altra moto, un anno prima. Sorrise, ricordando la faccia furibonda del proprietario quando aveva scoperto il suo scherzetto dell’acqua santa nel serbatoio. Jace l’aveva resa inutilizzabile, quindi quella doveva essere un’altra moto, ma l’idea che potesse appartenere sempre allo stesso vampiro lo fece ridere.

Nox Invictus, ripeté fra sé, salendo sulla moto. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

Estrasse lo stilo e lo infilò nell’avviamento: il motore rombò con furia e la vettura incominciò a vibrare.

Un brivido di esaltazione gli percorse la schiena. Sotto pagamento era riuscito a farsi dare alcune coordinate dal sommo stregone del Bronx – un hippie sulla quarantina che ricordava più un barbone che non un Nascosto – ma quello gli aveva solo permesso di restringere il campo di ricerca. Avrebbe dovuto setacciare ogni campo di battaglia di quella zona, ogni villaggio che si preparava a combattere, ogni regione che puzzava di sangue ancora da spargere. Per rintracciare la Caccia avrebbe impiegato diversi giorni, ma non gli importava.

Si sentiva addosso l’adrenalina che precedeva ogni scontro e, quando diede gas e la moto schizzò in avanti, il suo stomaco fece una capriola.

La vettura prese velocità, alimentando il frastuono del motore e delle ruote, mescolati al frullio dell’aria.  
Un urlo selvaggio sfuggì alle labbra di Jace nel momento in cui le ruote si staccarono da terra: la moto prese quota, accelerando. Ormai Jace era praticamente in verticale, così fu costretto a rinsaldare la presa sul manubrio, piegandosi in avanti.

“Manca poco, Alec” gridò al vento, le orecchie tese nella speranza di captare uno scalpitare di zoccoli e il suono dei corni da caccia il prima possibile.

La runa parabatai – ormai ridotta a una cicatrice – vibrava al contatto con l’aria fredda, insinuatasi attraverso giubbotto di pelle: per un attimo, fu come se fosse tornata in funzione. Come se Alec fosse ancora lì da qualche parte, ancorato a lui attraverso il marchio. Come se potesse sentirlo.

“Sto arrivando.”

 

*

 

«Ero nel buio, aveva detto. Non c’erano che ombre, io stesso ero un’ombra, e sapevo che ero morto e tutto era finito, tutto quanto. Poi ho sentito la tua voce.»

Jace Herondale - Città delle Anime Perdute; Cassandra Clare

 

Alec sbatté le palpebre più volte, confuso e frastornato da tutto quel buio.

L’oscurità aveva tolto peso e identità al suo corpo a adesso giaceva nel nulla, leggero, come se non fosse altro che una proiezione.

Non c’erano indizi, intorno a lui. Non c’erano luci, né colori.

Ogni tanto intravedeva qualche ombra – lui stesso ne era una – ma svanivano in fretta, così come i pensieri.

Era come emergere da un lungo sonno, come avere l’impressione di cadere nel vuoto e svegliarsi di soprassalto, sfuggendo al torpore dell’incoscienza.

Poi arrivava la confusione, lo stordimento di chi si trova a metà fra il sogno e la veglia.

Infine, si giungeva alla consapevolezza: era stato tutto un sogno, una reazione involontaria del proprio corpo.

A poco a poco, Alec realizzò cosa gli stava capitando: se lo sentì fluire dentro con la morbidezza di un fruscio d’ali.

Era tutto finito, tutto quanto. Il buio era la sua nuova casa.

E in quanto a lui… lui era morto.

Il suo corpo – o l’ombra di quello che un tempo era stato un corpo – trasalì, ma questa fu l’unica reazione che riuscì a ottenere.

Cercò di spaventarsi, di ricordare, di provare tristezza per ciò che gli era capitato, ma era come se le normali funzioni che l’avevano caratterizzato da vivo fossero fuori uso.

Rimase nel buio – solo ed immobile – per quelli che gli parvero secondi, o forse ore: aveva perso anche la concezione del tempo.

E poi udì una voce.

Sembrava giovane e chiaramente maschile: lo stava chiamando, e più parlava più il buio intorno ad Alec incominciava a svanire e il suo corpo prendeva consistenza.

“Jace?” mormorò, strizzando gli occhi.

Fu come se, tutto a un tratto, l’alba si fosse ricordata di spuntare.

Perfino il silenzio si attenuò, lasciando spazio ai primi rumori di sottofondo: il fruscio dei vestiti, lo strisciare dei suoi talloni contro il pavimento, un rumore di passi in lontananza.

“Jace, sei tu?”[2]

Un’ombra emerse dalla semi-oscurità, avvicinandosi fino a raggiungere sembianze umane: era la figura di un ragazzo, in apparenza poco più grande di lui.

Gli assomigliava perfino, si sorprese a pensare non appena il giovane lo raggiunse. Aveva i suoi colori – capelli neri un po’ arruffati e vivaci occhi azzurri – ma c’era qualcosa di completamente diverso nella sua espressione. Aveva un sorriso allegro e canzonatorio, zigomi alti e ciglia lunghe. Come se tutto questo non bastasse, gli aleggiava attorno un’aura di distratta eleganza che lo rendeva incredibilmente attraente – e, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, sembrava esserne consapevole.

“Sbagliato” esclamò il ragazzo, rivolgendogli un sorriso sghembo. “Ma ci sei andato vicino.”

Alec aggrottò le sopracciglia, studiandolo circospetto. C’era qualcosa di lui che gli era familiare, ma non riusciva a ricondurlo a nessuna persona di sua conoscenza. Forse erano gli occhi: avevano la stessa tonalità dei suoi.

Magari il ragazzo era un antenato dei Trueblood, oppure un Lightwood: dopotutto, anche i suoi genitori avevano gli occhi azzurri.

“Sei in vena di insulti, ragazzino?”

La voce dello sconosciuto s’inasprì.

“Certo che non sono un Lightworm!”

Alec trasalì.

“Puoi leggermi nella mente?” farfugliò, prima di rivolgergli un’occhiata confusa. “Aspetta, hai detto Lightworm?”

“Chiunque potrebbe farlo” ribatté il giovane, le labbra increspate in un sorrisetto beffardo. “I tuoi pensieri sono di pubblico dominio, adesso: le anime non hanno un corpo, quindi i loro pensieri svolazzano qua e là.”

“Perché allora io non posso leggere i tuoi?” osservò Alec, un po’ seccato.

“Per poterlo fare dovresti trovarti dove mi trovo io” spiegò il ragazzo, indicandosi. “Quello che stai vedendo – e apprezzando, senz’altro – in realtà non è altro che una proiezione. La mia anima si trova in una delle Dimensioni Celesti più interne, ma quelle come la tua non possono superare i confini di Annwn, che è il cerchio più esterno del Paradiso.”

Alec si portò le mani alle tempie, sempre più confuso. Era davvero a un passo dal Paradiso? E dove diamine si trovava Annwn? Forse non aveva più un cervello, ma lo sentiva comunque sovraccarico.

“Le anime come la mia?”

Lo sconosciuto annuì.

“Quelle che non sono libere di andare avanti.”

Alec scosse la testa.

“Chi sei?” scelse di domandare, mettendo da parte gli interrogativi più complicati.

Il ragazzo tornò a sorridere compiaciuto.

“Mi chiamo Will” rivelò, mettendosi le mani in tasca. “Will Herondale: suppongo che tu abbia sentito parlare di me. Tutte cose belle, ovviamente.”

Alec avvertì un fiotto di calore all’altezza delle guance. E così era quello, il famoso Will. Con tutte le persone che avrebbe potuto incontrare da morto, proprio lui doveva capitargli?

“Un Herondale” ripeté, rimuginando sul suo cognome: lui e Jace erano parenti, seppur distanziati da diverse generazioni.

Will allargò le braccia.

“Certo, non si vede?” esclamò, sistemandosi il colletto della camicia. “Bellezza illegale, capelli perfetti…”

Alec sbuffò; un moto di rabbia, mista a invidia lo attraversò, mentre lo esaminava con maggiore attenzione: di certo non poteva negare che fosse bello.

Il sorriso di Will si estese.

 

“Così mi lusinghi” lo beffeggiò, facendolo arrossire ulteriormente. “Immagino che competere con il fascino degli Herondale non sia facile.”

“Sei proprio come Jace” sbottò Alec, mettendosi a braccia conserte. Una fitta di dolore gli percorse il petto, nel momento in cui pronunciò quel nome. D’istinto si scoprì l’avambraccio, per cercare la runa parabatai: non c’era più. Era svanita, così come gli altri marchi.

Un vuoto improvviso gli echeggiò dentro, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Jace…” mormorò ancora, premendosi l’avambraccio: fu come morire una seconda volta.

Jace non era più il suo parabatai.

Will lo studiò per qualche istante, lo sguardo insolitamente comprensivo.

“Lo vedrai ancora” promise, portandosi a sua volta una mano dietro la schiena. Alec non ebbe bisogno di leggergli la mente per intuire che in quel punto, un tempo, doveva esserci stata la sua runa parabatai. “Prima o poi, arriveranno tutti. Jem e Jace, la mia Tessa… E anche il tuo Magnus.”

Ancora una volta, il dolore travolse Alec. Le ginocchia gli cedettero, schiacciate dal peso improvviso dei ricordi.

“Magnus” ripeté in un sussurro, gli occhi umidi di lacrime.

Sentì mormorare il suo nome dal nulla che li circondava: erano i suoi pensieri che echeggiavano. Il dolore gli bruciò dentro ancora per qualche istante, poi si allontanò, così come avevano fatto i suoi ricordi.

Fu un sollievo realizzare di non poter provare nulla di troppo intenso troppo a lungo: non quando non aveva più un corpo, né una mente in cui contenerli.

Will lo fissò per qualche istante, le braccia conserte e l’aria pensosa.

“Se può farti stare meglio…” incominciò,“…Non credo che tu ti debba crucciare per chi ha occupato il suo cuore in passato. O per chi potrebbe occuparlo in futuro.”

Alec lo guardò con gratitudine: era sorpreso da quell’improvviso cambio di tono.

“Grazie” mormorò, abbozzando il primo sorriso.

Will minimizzò con una scrollata di spalle.

“Sei un Lightworm, ma hai gli occhi di Cecy” rispose, scrutandolo attento. “E il tuo parabatai è un Herondale: dubito che sarai mai alla nostra altezza… Ma non posso odiare più di tanto uno così.”

Un po’ più rilassato, Alec incominciò a guardarsi intorno: si trovava in una stanza piuttosto ampia, decorata in stile gotico. Il soffitto era intervallato da archi e una serie di travi era stata affissa ad almeno sei metri dal pavimento. Un sorriso accarezzò le labbra di Alec: era una delle tante sale di addestramento dell’Istituto. Che si trovasse ancora a New York, in fin dei conti?

“Dici che non posso andare avanti” ricordò, voltandosi verso Will. “Significa che sono un fantasma?”

Tutto a un tratto si sentì speranzoso.

“Non esattamente” rispose Will, tornando a mettersi le mani in tasca. “I fantasmi sono quelle anime che rimangono sulla Terra, a volte per via di faccende in sospeso, altre perché sono terrorizzate dall’idea di andare oltre. Ma tu sei uno Shadowhunter: ti hanno cresciuto insegnandoti che la morte va affrontata con onore. No, se sei bloccato ad Annwn è perché qualcuno ti sta trattenendo: un vivente che non è pronto a lasciarti andare e che sta cercando in tutti i modi di riportarti indietro.”

“Magnus?” azzardò istintivamente Alec.

Will gli sorrise.

“Magnus è immortale: ha vissuto a lungo ed è più saggio di quanto lui stesso non creda” spiegò, con un’improvvisa sfumatura di dolcezza nella voce. “Sa quanto dannoso potrebbe essere per la tua anima, se si ostinasse a trattenerti. No, si è imposto di lasciarti andare” rivelò, la tristezza a coprire un po’ della vivacità nei suoi occhi. “Non è stato facile e di certo non posso dire che stia bene… Ma non è lui che ti tiene bloccato.”

Alec esitò, il dolore improvvisamente presente mentre ricordava i volti elle persone a lui care.

Pensò a Isabelle, a come perdere Max l’avesse distrutta: non poteva nemmeno immaginare quanto stesse soffrendo.

Tuttavia, non fu il suo nome a sgorgargli dalle labbra.

“Jace” mormorò, senza più incertezza. Non aveva bisogno di conferme: non poteva essere che lui.

Solo Jace non si rassegnava mai di fronte all’evidenza; specialmente quando si sentiva responsabile per qualcosa.

Will annuì.

“I tuoi pensieri nei suoi confronti non sono particolarmente lusinghieri” osservò poi, inclinando appena la testa.

Ancora una volta, Alec si sentì arrossire. Si chiese se fosse normale, per i morti: non erano sempre pallidi e freddi?

“Forse sono un po’ arrabbiato con lui” ammise, sfiorandosi l’avambraccio: non si era ancora abituato all’assenza della runa parabatai. “Mi rendo conto di essere ingiusto e so che non è stata colpa sua, però…”

Un dolore sordo gli pervase il petto: aveva provato la stessa sensazione poco prima di morire. Era come se qualcuno lo stesse strattonando dall’interno, come se Jace stesse cercando di strappargli via la parte di anima che gli aveva affidato.

“Quando sono morto lui era lì” ricordò, vergognandosi del risentimento che avvertiva. “Ha cercato di uccidermi.”

“È una conseguenza del legame parabatai” spiegò Will, sedendosi su una delle panche. “La confusione che provi. Sai perfettamente che Jace non aveva scelta, quando ti ha attaccato: la sua volontà era legata a quella di Sebastian. Ma due parabatai non dovrebbero mai combattere su due fronti opposti, ed è per questo che la tua anima si sente tradita.”

“Jace non mi ha tradito” ribatté risoluto Alec, prima di indirizzargli un’occhiata sorpresa. “Aspetta… Hai detto era?”

Will annuì.

“È tornato se stesso” rivelò, guardandosi le dita affusolate. “La Gloriosa ha reciso il loro legame e Sebastian è morto per via del fuoco celeste.”

Il sollievo cancellò le poche tracce di risentimento rimaste in Alec, incuneandosi fra gli spazi lasciati vuoti dalla confusione. Immaginare i suoi fratelli insieme e al sicuro da Sebastian riuscì a rincuorarlo almeno in parte.

“Non tormentarti per quello che ha fatto quando non era in sé” proseguì Will, intrecciando le dita dietro la nuca. “Piuttosto, pensa a ciò che sta facendo ora: le sta provando davvero tutte per riportarti indietro.”

“Ma non si può” osservò Alec, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Voglio dire, a lui è successo, ma era una cosa diversa: Raziel l’ha riportato in vita. Non è una cosa che può succedere una seconda volta.”

“Mai dubitare di un Herondale, Lightworm…” commentò Will, un sorriso compiaciuto ad arricciargli gli angoli delle labbra.

 

“Smettila di chiamarmi Lightworm!” sbottò Alec, prima di scivolare giù dalla panca, gli occhi improvvisamente serrati: si aggrappò al braccio destro, travolto dal dolore.

“Fa male…” gemette, curvandosi su se stesso.

Will si accovacciò al suo fianco.

“Adesso passa” mormorò, con lo un tono di voce morbido che ricordava quello con cui ci si rivolge ai bambini. Solo che, sulle sue labbra, suonava quasi di scherno.

Aveva ragione, tuttavia: il dolore attanagliante sparì nel giro di pochi secondi.

Lentamente, Alec si tirò a sedere, inspirando a fatica.

“Dove l’hai sentito?” domandò incuriosito Will. “Ogni anima sente male in un punto diverso.”

Alec gli rivolse un’occhiata cauta, prima di tastarsi l’avambraccio destro.

“È dove avevo la runa” mormorò, senza specificare a quale marchio si stesse riferendo; Will sembrò capire lo stesso.

“Ha senso” replicò, tornando ad alzarsi. “Quello che hai provato non è altro che il tentativo disperato di un vivente di ancorarsi a te. Qualcuno, là sotto, sta cercando di riportarti in vita.”

“Jace” chiamò apprensivo Alec, la mano ancora avvolta intorno all’avambraccio. D’istinto si guardò intorno, come se sperasse di vederlo spuntare fuori da un momento all’altro. “Quello che sta facendo è pericoloso?” chiese, tornando a fissare Will. “Rischia di farsi del male?”

“Tutto quello che ha a che fare con la morte è pericoloso” rispose lui, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Alec tornò a inspirare con forza, le ginocchia strette al petto.

“Voglio tornare a casa” pronunciò con un filo di voce, scuotendo la testa. “Voglio la mia famiglia al sicuro.”  
“Non hai più una casa” gli ricordò Will.  
“Allora voglio andare da mio fratello” replicò Alec, alzando il tono di voce. “Voglio vedere Max. Anche lui è qui, no?”  
Ancora una volta, Will scosse la testa.  
“Il piccoletto è andato avanti” rivelò, sorridendo appena. “Tu non puoi raggiungerlo, ma lui può venire da te, così come ho fatto io.”  
Un barlume di speranza tornò a illuminare lo sguardo di Alec.  
“Quando posso vederlo?”  
Will indicò il corridoio con un cenno del capo. Da quella parte – Alec lo sapeva – l’Istituto ospitava le camere dei Lightwood.  
“Anche adesso” rivelò il giovane Herondale, guidandolo verso la porta. “Vieni con me: ti sta aspettando.”

*

Il rombo del motore accompagnava le sue orecchie ormai da qualche giorno, abbracciato dal turbinio dell’aria.  
Jace volava senza sosta, interrompendosi solo per mangiare e, di tanto in tanto, per dare un’occhiata alle coordinate lasciategli dallo stregone.  
Aveva attraversato vari continenti, inseguendo la scia della battaglia e della devastazione. Nel corso degli ultimi giorni aveva osservato la morte in ogni sua sfaccettatura: soldati sporchi di sangue nemico e di quello dei compagni di squadra, civili indifesi, attentati, clan di Nascosti in combutta gli uni con gli altri.  
Nulla lo scalfì a tal punto da spingerlo a cambiare idea: l’adrenalina della ricerca, la velocità, la sensazione di non appartenere più a nulla e a nessuno se non alla missione che si era scelto… Ogni dettaglio di quei momenti aveva il potere di azzerare i pensieri, aiutandolo a focalizzarsi sull’unica cosa veramente degna della sua concentrazione.  
Dopo cinque giorni di ricerca, quelle scorribande sul filo della morte diedero finalmente i loro frutti.  
Jace, che si era concesso un paio d’ore di riposo, era stato svegliato da uno scalpitare di zoccolo: Era lontano e ricordava più un lento scrosciare, come il suono di una cascata.  
Pochi secondi più tardi era già in piedi, lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo annerito: un esercito di puntini luminosi cavalcava tra le nuvole, accompagnati da grida esultanti. Il suono di un corno annunciò l’avvicinarsi dei Segugi di Gabriel, mentre le stelle impallidivano e il cielo sembrava contorcersi, deformato dall’irruenza delle figure a cavallo.  
Si muovevano in fretta, ma Jace non se ne preoccupò: era certo di poterli raggiungere.  
Un sorriso appagato si arrampicò sulle sue labbra, mentre tornava in sella e tirava fuori lo stilo.  
Infine mise in moto, l’adrenalina che gli bruciava in corpo.  
Presto avrebbe cavalcato il vento fino a raggiungere i confini del mondo.  
Presto si sarebbe unito alla Caccia Selvaggia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Riferimento a Città di Vetro e alla prima volta che Jace e Clary dormono vicini, mano nella mano, a casa di Amatis.  
> [2] Questo è un parallelismo sia al “Alec, Alec sei tu?” di Jace in “Città di Ossa” che al “Jem? Jem, sei tu?” di Will nel primo libro delle Origini.
> 
> Buongiorno e buona domenica! Con il ritardo che mi caratterizza arrivo finalmente a pubblicare il nuovo capitolo! In questa parte ho un sacco di cose da dire, in particolare per quanto riguarda il dialogo fra Alec e Will! Will qui ha l’aspetto di un giovane, anche se noi sappiamo che in realtà è morto da anziano. Mi piaceva l’idea che la sua anima avesse assunto le sembianze del Will giovane anche perché mi sembra di ricordare che Tessa diceva che, pur invecchiando, lei lo vedeva sempre come un ventenne o giù di lì. Per quanto riguarda il signorino Herondale, so che lo troviamo un po’ diverso – e fin troppo gentile con Alec xD – rispetto a come abbiamo imparato a conoscerlo nei libri, ma mi sono basata un po’ di più sul Will adulto che ci viene mostrato nelle Cronache dell’Accademia piuttosto che su quello delle Origini. Inoltre, confido che la morte e queste centinaia di anni trascorse a sbirciare le vite di chi è rimasto lo abbiano cambiato almeno un tantino!
> 
> Un’altra cosa che ci tengo a sottolineare è la questione del legame parabatai: Alec non è davvero arrabbiato con Jace. Tuttavia, poiché le loro anime sono vincolate assieme dal giuramento di morire l’uno per l’altro, quella di Alec si è sentita in un certo senso tradita nel momento in cui Jace si è schierato contro di lui, nel momento in cui Sebastian l’ha attaccato. Il risentimento provato da Alec, è irrazionale ed è una conseguenza del meccanismo parabatai, ma ha vita breve: già dal prossimo capitolo verrà sottolineato quanto il legame fra Alec e Jace sia ancora forte, nonostante la morte li abbia separati.
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo è un altro di quelli a cui tengo di più e avrà parecchi riferimenti a Lady Midnight. Si parlerà molto della Caccia Selvaggia Di nuovo, come nel capitolo scorso, ci saranno parecchi parallelismi con la trama originale. Faranno comparsa alcuni personaggi che conosciamo già e rivedremo ancora Alec!

**Author's Note:**

> Note Finali.  
> City of Traded Souls (o CoTS, come piace chiamarla a me) è una storia un po’ atipica. È incentrata su Jace e sul viaggio che intraprenderà per riavere indietro il suo parabatai. Come molte storie è una storia nata per motivi particolarmente egoistici, lo ammetto: ci tenevo ad approfondire il rapporto fra Jace e Alec, che nei libri mi è sempre sembrato un po’ marginalizzato. 
> 
> Il capitolo uno sarà ambientato circa sei mesi dopo la morte di Alec (mi fa un po’ male scrivere queste parole) e la storia riprenderà da lì. Nel corso della long faranno breve comparsa diversi personaggi delle varie saghe (TMI, TID e TDA): vedremo Magnus, Clary e perfino Jem.
> 
> In questo prologo, come ho segnalato nelle note iniziali, c’erano diverse citazioni tratte dai libri. Di solito non amo inserire passaggi estrapolati troppo lunghi, ma in questa storia, e in particolare nel prologo, mi è sembrata una scelta necessaria: pur essendo questa storia una what-if? volevo riallacciarmi il più possibile alla storia madre e quindi ci saranno un paio di parallelismi che rimanderanno ad alcune scene dei libri. 
> 
> Credo di aver detto tutto! Il prossimo capitolo sarà raccontato dal punto di vista di Clary e mostrerà il cambiamento di Jace in relazione alla morte di Alec e il suo modo di affrontarla.
> 
> Grazie a chiunque sia passato a leggere! Spero tanto che questo prologo possa avervi incuriosito!
> 
> Un abbraccio


End file.
